Sisters of Fire
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Floryne Branwen and Eve Branwen; Four sisters aspiring to become Huntresses like their parents before them. Will fate keep the sisters together, or tear them apart?
1. The Smallest Flame

"Uhg!" Ruby growled in frustration as balled up yet another piece of paper before chucking it behind her without so much as turning around. "This sucks!"

She slumped on her desk, falling face first into the pile of scribbled on papers and various books all on the same topic… a topic she was finding more that immensely infuriating! _I've been at this for days! It's one of the most important decisions I'll ever make in my entire life and I just can't figure it out!_

As she rolled her forehead back and forth along the papers her anger and frustration gave way to depression and fear that forced her body to go limp. Her pencil fell from her hand as her arms flopped to her sides. _Maybe… maybe I can't do it. If something as important as this is giving me such a hard time… maybe I'm just not meant to be a-_

"Whatcha doing?"

"Eek! Yang! You scared me!" Ruby turned around to glare at her oldest sister. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you left your door wide open!" Yang fired back, crossing her arms defensively.

"Well get out! This is my room and as you can see, I'm… I'm kinda busy right now." Her tone went from angry to dejected in the span of only a couple seconds, her dull, hopeless gaze falling from her sister and back to her desk.

"Ruby, are you still trying to figure out what weapon you'll forge at Signal!? You've got less than a week!" Yang's eyes scanned her desk, or rather, her disaster area that a desk was buried under. Crumpled up papers, various books on weapons, Dust and forging, pencils, pens, colored pencils, markers and erasers littered the surface of her desk, completely obscuring the wood surface below it.

"I know that okay! I- I just can't figure this out…" With another groan of exasperation she turned back to her desk and held her head between her hands with her elbows propped up atop the clutter. Her heart was pounding and the stress was only making thinking orders of magnitude harder. _Maybe I'm not meant to be a Huntress…_

"Ruby..." Yang frowned, she'd never seen her youngest sister in this bad shape before. Slowly and gently, she placed her hand on Ruby's small shoulder, gently rubbing it with her thumb, desperate to comfort her.

"Yang, what am I going to do? Like you said, I only have a few more days to decide and- and I just can't do it! You wouldn't understand, you had your Ember Celica planned for months before it was time to forge it!" Ruby let go of her head, letting it smack hard into the desk.

"Well, why don't we start with what kinds of weapons you like!?" Yang forced her voice into it's most bubbly, cheerful state possible, hoping it would ease Ruby's heart.

"Well… I really like Aunt Qrow's scythe…" She sighed, lifting her head up just enough to fold her arms under it before letting it fall once again, though this time, on something a bit softer. She rolled her head to face her sister with a contemplating look.

"Well there you go! That was easy huh!?" She grinned putting her hands on her hips triumphantly, but the girl below her looked less than thrilled.

"Except Qrow is already teaching Floryne how to use a scythe because that's the weapon she chose to forge last year." Ruby narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Oh, yeah…" Yang scratched at the side of her head bashfully. "I guess it'd be kinda weird to have two sisters using the same kind of weapon huh?"

"I want my own thing Yang!" Ruby declared, her eyes blurring with tears as her fingers rubbed over the cool, smooth papers under her arms. "You have your gauntlets, Floryne has her scythe, Eve has her Dust tattoos…"

"She's still grounded for that." Yang stifled a snort of laughter. Neither of them had seen Aunt Qrow put her foot down like she did the day Eve came home with her tattoos.

"My point is," Ruby glared, snapping Yang back to attention. "You all have amazing weapons and you're all really strong. I'm just me; small, bad with people and not nearly as strong as you three... I don't stand out at all."

"Sis, you know that's not true." Yang stepped behind her little sister and place her other hand on Ruby's vacant shoulder, gently rubbing them both. _Confidence was never Ruby's strong suit but she's got a lot of ambition and so much potential, all of us can see it. I wish… there were a way we could show her that._

"Yes it is and you know it! You're all definitely going to get into Beacon and become Huntresses… I'm not even sure I'll make it to getting my weapon." Her voice quivered, she could barely hold back, she wanted to cry but it felt like it would just prove how weak she was… so she forced her tears back.

"Why don't you just ask for an extension? Qrow is a teacher there, I'm sure if you explain this to her she'll be happy to give you a little more time." Yang was reaching, she knew that it wasn't the best idea but she was desperate to do something.

"Even if she did, I've had all year to think. I don't want to see everyone in my class walking around with their awesome new weapons while I'm still debating on what to even make. I don't want that." She hadn't felt so stressed and depressed in a long time, all she wanted to do was sleep, and Yang making her feel guilty for feeling the way she did wasn't making it any easier on her.

"Yeah… I get that." Yang sighed, pulling her hands from her sister's shoulders. "So, what ideas have you come up with, maybe I could help?"

"I doubt it, all my ideas are pretty terrible." She huffed, forcing herself to sit up as she spread the papers around her desk out for Yang to see. "None of them feel right, like, I can't imagine myself fighting with them. I don't really know what I want and the ones I come up with that I do like… they all have their problems that make them no good."

"Hey, just because a weapon doesn't look practical on paper doesn't mean a good fighter can't make it work. I mean come on, look at Floryne's scythe, or even Qrow's when it's in scythe form, neither seem like the beast idea for a weapon but that doesn't stop them from kicking butt!" Finally Yang felt like she was getting somewhere!

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby hummed as she let Yang's words sink in, igniting a small spark of hope in her heart.

"I know I am! Here, like this one," Yang bent over and picked up a ball of paper that had fallen off of Ruby's desk. Slowly she unfurled the paper, ready to come up with some way she could prove to her sister that she could make it work!

"Whoa…" Yang's eyes went wide as she stared at the drawing on the crinkled paper when it was suddenly and violently snatched from her hands.

"Yang no! That one was just something I did out of boredom!" Ruby flipped it over, the picture facing the desk as she covered the other side with her palm, pinning it down as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Ruby… you should pick that one." Yang deadpanned, her gaze fixed in awe at the paper under her sister's small hand.

"Wha- no! It's way too big, I couldn't-"

"You could, and you should." Her head turned as she locked eyes with Ruby, suddenly the awestruck look gave way to gushing excitement. "Did you see that thing!? Holy crap that looks to ridiculous in the best way! All the things it can do, it's a monster! If you want to stand out, you won't do any better than that!"

"D-do you really think so?" Her silver eyes glanced down to the paper under her hand. She couldn't help herself, Yang's certitude and confidence had gotten to her and now, even she was starting to believe… maybe she could do it.

"I know so! Come on, let's go show this to Dad and Aunt Qrow, they'll tell you the same thing!" Yang smiled so brightly and Ruby couldn't help but feel her spirits and her confidence lifting. With relief in her heart the eldest sister gave her a pat on the back and started walking to the door.

"Yang." Ruby called softly.

"What's up?" As she turned around her heart warmed at the gentle, thankful smile that graced Ruby's lips.

"Thank you… for believing in me."


	2. The Red Flame Burns Brighter

"Um, Dad, Auntie Qrow… I want to show you something." Ruby held the wrinkled paper in her hands as she stood nervously in the livingroom. It was a typical night, her dad and Auntie Qrow watched TV together, his arm around her shoulder and her feet resting casually on the coffee table as she leaned against him.

"What's up pipsqueak?" Qrow smiled. Ruby had grown up around her abrasive attitude so it didn't phase her at all, she was always there for her when she needed it, still… she knew if anyone would laugh at her potential weapon, it would her Auntie Qrow… and maybe Eve.

"I- I um… well… as you know, I mean, of course you know, you're both teachers at Signal… well anyway, I think I may have come up with the weapon I want. Yang says I should do it but I wanted to show you both first." Ruby glanced up, her aunt's smirk had brightened a little she took a drink from the cupholder behind her.

"About time kiddo, you're really pushing this deadline. Your dad was gonna have to get on to you." She laughed as she took the last gulp of her drink. According to Dad, she'd actually toned down her alcoholism since having Eve and Floryne, though Ruby still found that hard to believe.

"Yeah, It's been really hard to decide and-" Ruby was cut off as six pairs of eyes stared down at her from the dimly lit stairs leading up to their bedrooms. Her sisters were definitely not interested in easing her nerves. _Calm down Ruby, you're going to be a Huntress, you can't be scared of your own sisters!_

"Hey, you three, you're making Ruby nervous, if you want to see what she's come up with you can sit down here with the rest of us." Tai called out without turning around, his dad senses were really something!

"I- I mean, they don't have to…" Ruby looked up at them with pleading eyes, she knew having them all staring up at her from the couches wouldn't be easier on her and she knew they knew that… of course that didn't stop them.

The three girls filed in all wearing their pajamas. Yang was the oldest, she had long, beautiful blonde hair and lavender eyes. She was muscular and was also the tallest.

Then following immediately behind her was Floryne, she had short, straight hair blonde hair down just below her shoulders that faded to black at its curly tips, her eyes were a bright red. She was shorter than Yang and not as built.

Last was Eve, she and Floryne were twins, though not identical. Eve had long black hair, about three quarters as long as Yang's, but hers was straight with tufts of blonde at her bangs and her eyes were a deep blue like Dad's. She also had her forearms tattooed with arcane markings.

"Sorry Dad, but Yang wouldn't tell us what it is so we had to come see for ourselves what our adorable little sister picked for a weapon." Eve chuckled as she took a seat beside her mom.

"Yeah, somehow I can't picture Ruby with any weapon. Well, maybe something small and fast like daggers to fit her Semblance." Floryne put her chin between her thumb and index finger and hummed as she thought while she sat down beside their Dad.

"Oh you are so far off you don't even know!" Yang smiled excitedly, leaning forward on the back of the couch right in the middle of everyone.

And all eyes were on Ruby.

"I- I um…" Ruby gulped, her nerves reaching new heights as she looked around the room. Eve liked to tease her but never went too far, same with Yang though her eldest sister was a bit more gentle. Floryne was sweet and liked to dote on her youngest sister. Qrow waited impatiently and Dad just smiled in encouragement.

"Well… okay, but promise not to laugh!" Ruby shut her eyes tight and without waiting for an answer flipped the paper and showed it to her family.

Silence… and her fear was skyrocketing! Her heart hammered away in her chest as the deafening quiet stretched on. _I shouldn't have let Yang talk me into this! She was probably only trying to mess with me! I- I knew it was stupid! What am I going to do!? I only have less than a week to decide and-_

"Wow…" Eve's flat and stunned voice was the first to break the silence. Slowly, Ruby opened her eyes, her whole family was leaning forward as they gawked at her drawing.

"That's… big." Floryne gaped.

"Yeah, don't you think it's a little too big for you kid? That's easily twice your size, probably twice your weight too. I think you might be a bit too scrawny for such a huge weapon." Qrow squinted her eyes at the drawing, analyzing every detail Ruby had put down. "I mean, don't get me wrong, if you can use this thing no one's gonna wanna to mess with you but you sure this is the one you want?"

"I think it might not be the most practical choice sweetie." Dad furrowed his brow. "Then again, I've seen some Huntsmen do just fine with… unconventional weapons."

"I think it's awesome sis!" Yang cheered, her bright smile easing Ruby's tension.

"Yeah, there's no doubt it's awesome, but can she even use it?" Eve turned to Yang and then back to Ruby with a dubious look. "You'd need to really start getting stronger if you're serious about using that monster of a weapon, you'd need to hit the gym as often as Yang."

"If it's really what you want you'll find a way to make it work." Floryne smiled warmly. "Still, you've got to be sure that's the one you want. It'll take a lot of hard work and practice to get accustom to it."

"Little Ruby Rose getting ripped as Yang, oh man that would be priceless!" Qrow laughed. "If you think you can do it, I'll train you myself as best I can, I won't go easy on you but that's how your big sister learned how to use her scythe so good."

"It's true." Floryne admitted with shutter. "I'm always sore and bruised after a training session, even now I can barely hit her. If you want to train with mom make sure you're serious. Especially if that's really the weapon you're going to go with."

"Ah don't let her scare you off," Qrow waved her hand dismissively. "You work hard I bet you'll be kicking names and taking ass before you know it!"

Beside him Eve smacked her face with her palm in exasperation, letting out a tired groan while behind her Yang was just barely holding herself back from bursting into laughter and Floryn wasn't far off from that either. Ruby however, just smiled. She had a feeling that Auntie Qrow may have done that on purpose when she saw that Ruby was getting overwhelmed… or she was just that drunk, it was hard to tell.

"What, what'd I say?" Qrow laughed looking between the four girls, beside her dad shook his head disapprovingly.

"I- I think I'm gonna do it!" Ruby proclaimed, taking everyone's attention, her silver eyes burning with conviction and confidence. "This is the weapon I want!"

"Good for you kid." Qrow grinned proudly, behind him Yang beamed and gave her a strong thumbs up. Eve smirked and tilted her head back, her eyes playful and challenging. Ruby had a feeling Eve would probably the first one to want to put her little sister and her new weapon to the test. Floryne's soft smile was even brighter as she nodded reassuringly.

"Well," Their dad spoke up, his blue eyes glimmering with happiness and pride, but also just a little sad as smiled wistfully at her. "Why don't we bring it to the smith tomorrow and have it forged. It shouldn't take more than a few days to finish."

"Really!?" Ruby was beaming, her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as excitement swelled through her body and without noticing it she began bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Really." Tai leaned forward, his smile still holding. "Well, it's a school night so it's time for you four to get to bed."

"Alright." Ruby groaned with displeasure. Having finally chosen her weapon and with the surprising amount of encouragement from her family she felt far too energized to sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a rough day._

"Sounds good, see you both in the morning!" Yang spoke in a singsong voice as she bent over between her aunt and dad, giving both a kiss on the cheek before heading up to her room.

"Night then." Eve shrugged apparently in the same boat as Ruby as she followed her older sister up the stairs.

"Sleep well you two." Getting up from the couch and walking around behind her mom and dad Floryne gave them both a warm, gentle hug before going up stairs following behind her twin.

"Can I just… stay up a little longer? I want to maybe make some small tweaks before I go to sleep." Ruby looked to her aunt and dad with her big, silver puppy-dog eyes. "Please! I won't be able to sleep unless I do!"

Tai and Qrow looked to each other and after her dad gave Qrow a subtle nod, her aunt turned to her with a small grin and a victorious look in his eyes. Ruby couldn't help but imagine Qrow had just won some silent debate with her husband.

"Alright, but just ten minutes, then lights out, got it?"

"Oh thank you!" Ruby's poofed in a cloud of rose petals as she blurred forward, slamming so hard into her guardians that she almost made the couch fall over. Still, she didn't seem to notice as she threw her arms around them and held them tight for a long moment.

"Alright, now off to bed scamp, you're cramping my style." She smiled, winking her father.

"Okay, goodnight!" In another puff of rose petals Ruby zoomed up the stairs!

"Hey, what did I say about using your semblance in the house!?" Tai called up to Ruby who was already at her bedroom door.

"Sorry Dad!" They could hear Ruby's soft giggling before her door closed softly behind her.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Ruby whined as she dragged her feet behind her sisters down the halls of Signal. The youngest sibling let out a long, exhausted yawn and blinked her sleepy eyes. Despite the ten extra minutes she was allotted she had stayed up most of the night fixated on her soon to be closest partner in battle for the rest of her life. _Dad even scolded me after he caught me with the flashlight under my sheets doing my finishing touches._

"Well that's what happens when you don't sleep." Eve shrugged. "You know, I get making your weapon is a way bigger deal than classes but your grades are pretty good so don't slack off like me."

"You're so sure you can get in with combat scores alone aren't you." Floryne sneered at her twin.

"Have you seen my combat scores? Damn right I'm sure!" Eve put her arm behind her head and turned her nose up. "Besides, it's not like I don't understand the stuff they teach in class, I'm just not motivated. It'll be different when I get into Beacon."

"You mean when we get into Beacon!" Yang chimed in, shoulder checking Eve playfully. It was always Yang that put Eve in her place when she got too full of herself. "With our power and Floryne's skill and grades we're all sure to get it. Who knows, maybe we'll all be on the same team together!"

"You mean you'll all be in the same team…" Ruby's dejected voice darkened the mood as she put her thumbs through the straps of her backpack, her dull gaze fixed on the floor as she trotted slowly along. _I know they're all going to make it into Beacon together and I'll be left behind…_

"Ruby…" Floryne frowned as she turned around to face her youngest sister. Guilt swept over her, she hadn't even considered how their conversation would have made her feel outcasted.

"Come on Baby Rose, don't be like that." Eve gave a half smile. Ruby didn't particularly care for that nickname, but she knew Eve was trying to cheer her up in her own weird way so she didn't hold it against her… this time. "You know you're going to get into Beacon and now you're getting your badass weapon. You'll have your own team and who knows, maybe if you get stronger you might even make one hell of a leader!"

"But… I want to be on a team with you three…" Ruby pouted softly. She could feel depression and a shameful pang of envy in her chest as she walked forward, completely bypassing her sisters on her way to the school smith with her weapon schematics feeling none of the excitement that had kept her up all night. _I just don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be the only out._

Eve, Yang and Floryne watched as their little sister walked off, her head never rising as she turned down the hall, leaving them alone with a heavy sense of guilt. They looked to each other with worried expressions.

"I wish there were something we could do for her…" Floryne glanced back at the end of the hall where they had seen Ruby vanish as she turned the corner.

"Yeah, I hear ya, but it's not like there's anything we could do to help. She's only fourteen, we'll all be going to beacon next year and…" Yang trailed off, it was too hard to say and she knew Ruby would be mad at her for feeling guilty about having such an amazing opportunity… still, she couldn't help it.

"Ruby will be here, while we're at Beacon." Eve finished Yang's sentence bluntly, but the worry in her deep blue eyes was no less than her sisters as she fretted about the youngest of them. "She's never been great at making friends but we've always been there for her."

"She's also never been the best at standing up for herself." Yang added as she brushed away a few stray strands of blonde hair from her face. "We've always been there to back her up."

"Maybe… this is a good thing." At once Yang and Eve turned to Floryne with shocked expressions. The normally doting sister being so dismissive seemed impossible to them, yet she waved their disbelief away and continued. "What I mean is, maybe it's exactly _because_ we have always been there to support and protect her that she hasn't grown confident enough to do these things herself. It's possible that, without us looming over her, she'll grow into a better, stronger person."

"You really think we've been stifling her?" The guilty look on Eve's face only grew as Floryne's words sunk in and she began mulling them over in her mind.

"I think it's possible. Either way, I do think she'll grow more without us." That look in Floryne's eyes, Eve had missed it as she fretfully contemplated the notion her twin had posed but Yang definitely caught it… it was hurting her, it was painful for Floryne to admit it, but she felt it was best for her little sister.

"I- I see…" Yang's head hung low and without even realizing it, her fists balled up tight. She rarely deferred to anyone when it came to Ruby, but Floryne almost always thought of what was best for her. _I wonder if that's true, have we been stifling her?_

"Look, it doesn't matter." Eve finally snapped herself out of it and now looked more like her normal carefree if not a bit abrasive self. "We won't be going to Beacon until next year anyway. I say with enjoy our time with Baby Rose until then, make her feel less miserable and maybe help her find some friends."

"Wow." Floryne was taken aback. "That's actually pragmatic!"

"Damn right it is! Just because I usually chose not to look smart doesn't mean I'm dumb." Eve huffed indignantly before turning to her older sister. "Yang, if that's the weapon Ruby is going with she's going to need to get stronger, you need to start taking her to the gym with you, maybe she can make friends there."

"And you!" She turned back to Floryne who had a weary look in her crimson eyes, Eve was going into full on commander mode and there was no stopping her or arguing with her when she got like that. "You go to the library for you nauseatingly dull study groups, why don't you bring Ruby along with you? She likes to read and she's pretty smart, you even have some kids from her year in your group if I remember right."

"As for me," Eve folder her arms over her chest with a deadly serious look on her face. "I'll take her to-"

"Oh no you don't!" Yang put her foot down. "You aren't taking Ruby to any of the sketchy places you hang at."

"Aw come on, you're usually the first one out the door with me." Eve gave a sly grin.

"Yeah, that's how I know I don't want Ruby to hang around with the sorts of people there." She huffed, standing her ground.

"Yang… we're the sorts of people who hang out there." She deadpanned, though Eve could barely stop herself from laughing as she saw Yang's eye twitching in impotent frustration. Yang opened her mouth to retaliate but her brain just couldn't fire back, all she could manage was a low, irritated growl.

"Um, if we don't go soon we'll be late for class." Floryne looked up at one of the clocks that adorned the halls, drawing the gaze of her two sisters to it.

"Crap! We really are gonna be late!" Yang gasped and immediately the three scrambled to their class.

* * *

Ruby walked down the hall with a binder in hand and a special pass pinned to her uniform that acted at once as a hall pass and as a her only way she'd be allowed into the Forge. As she descended the stairs that led to her destination she couldn't help but feel excitement overwhelming her earlier depression. The smell of Dust, fire, sweat and metal wafted up the dimly lit stairwell and a smile forced its way onto her face.

At Signal, forging your weapon was a rite of passage and one of the most important events in a Huntsman or Huntresses life! Your weapon would be what stands between you and being torn apart by Grimm, aside from aura, your weapon was the most essential thing!

Ruby was beaming now as she stepped down onto flat ground, a large metal door was all that separated her from the Forge. She absolutely adored weapons, they were an extension of the wielder and the weapon they chose could tell you a lot about them if you knew how to understand them. Suddenly… Ruby's hand stopped, hovering just above the handle that would lead her to the Forge.

 _A weapon is an extension of the wielder. You can tell a lot about a person from their weapon. So then… what do I want my weapon to tell about me? M-maybe this isn't a good idea, I'm nothing like Yang or Eve, I'm not strong… this weapon would be better fit for someone who wasn't… like me._

Her hand fell back to her side as the cold chill of doubt bit into her heart. _I'm not the kind of person who would use something like this. Maybe Floryne was right, maybe I should just chose a smaller weapon, one that's more like me…_

 _I should just turn around. I can't do this. I'm not strong or big like Yang. I'm not brave or fearsome like Eve. I'm not smart or skilled like Floryne… I'm just me. What made me think I could do this? I- I wish Yang never suggested that I pic this weapon!_ Her eyes shut tight and her body trembled. It took all her strength not to cry, to give in to the doubt… but she felt it, her sisters shadows looming over her. Each of them were so talented and so strong… _And I'm just average._

 _They're all going to leave anyway!_ Anger and hurt flared in her chest, searing away the sadness and self pity, her small fists balled and her jaw clenched. _Their going to leave me alone. Then what am I supposed to do? Average doesn't get into Beacon! Without them what can I even do? I'm no good at making friends, I'm no good as a Huntress, I can't even bring myself to pick a weapon!_

"You just gonna stand there?" A familiar voice startled Ruby, her body tensed for a moment as her heart skipped a beat.

"Auntie Qrow!" Ruby spun around with a frightened look on her face, desperately trying to look like she wasn't about to cry. "I- I mean, Mrs. Branwen… I didn't um… hear you."

"Mrs. Branwen is my mother, just call me Qrow," She leaned in close with her hand held up by her mouth as she whispered. "But don't call me Auntie, makes me sound old."

She laughed as she stood up straight, her usual cocky grin in place and Ruby couldn't help but smile along as she rubbed her eyes clear with her fists. She felt the darkness in her heart dissolve at Qrow's laugher, even if she thought it wasn't all that funny.

"Seriously kid, why were you just standing around crying?" Her smile faded and her crimson eyes softened with worry as Ruby looked away in shame.

"I- I just don't think… I'm right for this weapon. I'm small and I'm not like my sisters, they're all really amazing and strong and I'm just… me. This," Ruby held up her binder that held the schematics for her weapon, her tone was empty and forlorn as she spoke. "This isn't who I am, I shouldn't choose this weapon."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've heard all day." Qrow spat as he ripped the binder from Ruby's hands and started waving it back and forth in front of her. "If this is what you want, and you don't think you're right for it, then you know what you gotta do?!"

"Pick a different weapon… I know." Ruby sighed bitterly, her gaze falling to the floor in dejection.

 **Smack!**

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Ruby covered the top of her head with her hands after her aunt had hit her with her own binder.

"That was for that half-assed answer. No, Huntresses don't give up. If you really want this but you don't think you're the right kind of person for it there's only one thing to do." She took a step forward and stared down at Ruby, her crimson eyes beamed strength and confidence into the small girl as she looked up at her, hope flickering in her chest.

"W-what is it?" Ruby's silver eyes widened with wonder and she felt the flickering hope in her chest burn like a bonfire as Qrow smirked at her with wile and certainty.

"It's simple… you grow into the kind of person you want to be." She grinned as Ruby's eyes widened even more and her mouth gaped as though her words had stuck the small girl like lightning. "Don't like something about yourself, you work hard and change it. Don't like that you can't make friends? Be more social. Don't like that you don't have confidence? Get confidence! Oh it'll hurt alright, but just like training to fight monsters, you're gonna get your scrapes and bruises and when you get 'em, wear 'em proud."

It seemed so obvious. Her words just clicked within her like someone saying a word you were just sure that you know but couldn't remember. Now, having it spelled out, Ruby could see it so clearly and her doubt again was scorched away.

"I- I want to be the kind of person who would use this weapon!" Ruby's gaze burned with conviction as she made her declaration. "I want to be someone my sisters will be proud of! When someone sees me using this, I want them to understand that I'm a strong and confident person!"

"Then do it, go in there and get this monster of a weapon forged. You've got a lot of hard work ahead, you're going to have to get stronger, as a fighter and as a person, but if you want it bad enough, I know you can do it." Qrow held Ruby's binder out to her and placed her free hand on top of her head and gently rubbed it, her fingers flowing through soft black hair with red tips as she smiled reassuringly at her niece.

In a blur of red her hand was left vacant at Ruby bolted forward and threw her arms around Qrow's waist and pulled into a tight, or at least as tight as she could manage, hug. Her face pressed against her teacher's belly as she held her, Ruby's heart swelling with gratitude and love. As the surprise wore off and Qrow got her senses back she looked down at her and her smile softened with pride.

"Okay kid, you're cramping my style and you have somewhere to be." She put her hand back on her niece's' head rubbing it more vigorously this time, messing up her short hair as she pulled away.

"Right! I've got a weapon to forge!" Ruby declared boldly as she flattened out her hair with her hand.

"Just try not to burn down the school." She smirked, tilting her head back.

"No promises!" She winked before spinning around and pulling the heavy metal door open. Qrow watched with pride as the door shut behind her.

"You're gonna be great, you've got a lot of potential."

* * *

The school's forge was a very large and poorly lit room built like a bunker under the school. It was also very hot for obvious reasons. Ruby was already sweating as she made her way to the front desk which was cluttered with tools, scrap and schematics.

As she approached the desk her familiar nerves began to tell her to withdraw, to shrink back from uncomfortable social situations… but Qrow's words echoed in her mind and strengthened her resolve. _If I'm going to change… it's going to start now!_

"Um… excuse me," Ruby said as calmly as she could, forcing herself to reign in her meekness. "I'm here to forge my weapon."

Behind the counter a large, muscular woman stepped out from the shadows. She was a faunus with dog ears atop her head surrounded by short, curly black hair. and a well worn leather apron draped over her. She was Crucible, the Master Smith of Signal who personally oversaw the forging of all student's weapons and she herself was an accomplished Huntress back in the day. Ruby felt she couldn't have picked a worse person to try and not be meek in front of.

"Name?" Her voice was gruff but not unfriendly, if anything, just disinterested as she flipped through the papers below her that were out of sight for the small visitor.

"R-Ruby… Ruby Rose." 'Well so much for not sounding scared, but at least I'm keeping eye contact, that's a start right!?'

"Ah, Ms. Rose, finally picked a weapon eh?" She smiled amiably, her hazel eyes sparked with excitement. "It's always a pleasure making weapons for your family. Your sisters' all had some of my most memorable requests. Floryne's scythe especially, though Yang's gauntlets were a treat too. Still wish your sister Eve would have came to me for a weapon instead of finding some back alley tattoo artist to permanently bind dust to her body." She ended with a long sigh.

"Yeah, Eve had her heart set on it ever since she read about it in class. You'll be happy to know that Yang and Floryne love their weapons though!" Ruby smiled as she leaned slightly forward against the desk imagining what her more socially well adjusted sisters would do.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled back, making Ruby feel a small sense of accomplishment at not having ruined an intimidating social interaction, though the unexpected friendliness of the Master Smith helped a lot.

"So, I hope you've brought me a challenge today. I'm eager to see what the youngest of you four has brought me." Crucible gave a wide grin.

"Um, here… I hope it's doable without too many changes… I kinda want- no! I mean, I really want this one." Ruby caught herself, though she knew it sounded more awkward backpedaling from the meek language she wanted to avoid… _But I want to change!_

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself as she handed her binder over to the Master Smith. As Crucible took it from her hands Ruby had to force herself to not hold her breath. The faunus' eyes widened in surprise as she slowly and methodically looked over every detail of Ruby's drawings. Finally after an agonizingly long several minutes, Crucible closed the binder and handed back to its owner as she looked down at her with amusement and eagerness.

"That's quite an ambitious weapon Ms. Rose, are you sure that's the one you want?" Her smirk and her tone were basically daring Ruby to say yes… and that's exactly what she intended to do!

"I do. This is the weapon I want." Her voice was steady with certainty as her silver eyes gazed unwaveringly at the Master Smith. Ruby felt it, she felt confidence and certainty, and that made her feel strong. _This is it! This is who I want to be!_

"It'll be a weapon like none other, I'll consider it one of my masterpieces. Your sister's Frantic Thorns will pale in comparison to forging this!" With a boisterous laugh Crucible walked out from behind the desk and motioned for Ruby to follow her.

"So, we'll start the forging process today, you'll be excused from all your classes for the day. After that it's back to business as usual until your weapon is ready for pickup. This behemoth of yours will take a few days so it'll be ready by the end of the week." Without stopping she grabbed a pair of thick gloves.

As they descended deeper and deeper into the Forge the air became hotter and more stifling, but Ruby felt nothing but excitement. She loved it, weapons were always something that captivated her, though she was disappointed that she'd only get a day with the infancy of her weapon.

It's said that when a Huntress or Huntsman takes part in the forging of their weapon, their aura will bond with it more easily. Ruby wasn't sure if she believed that but the school made it mandatory and she wanted to do it anyway. Her time and energy would be going into it and in a way, that would mean a part of her would be in her weapon, she loved that idea. Still, to keep up with classes she'd only get a day to do so, after that, the Master Smith and her assistants would take over.

 _I'll show them, I'll show Yang and Eve and Floryne! They'll see that I can change and be strong... even if I have to stay behind while they go to Beacon, I'll show them that I can be okay, that way they won't worry about me. I'll surprise them with how much I've grown when I get there!_

* * *

The bell had rung and class was out for the day. If Ruby thought she was exhausted when she got to school she felt inches from death with how tired she was after spending all day in the Forge. _Okay, maybe I'll go to the gym with Yang tomorrow. I just want to go home and go to bed! If even forging my weapon left me this drained I need to get way stronger before I can really fight with it._

"Hey Baby Rose!" A sarcastically chipper voice called from behind her.

"Hello Eve…" Ruby let out a tired sigh having zero energy to deal with her big sister's teasing.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." She giggled as she sped up her pace until she was at her little sister's side. "Come on, shouldn't you be in a good mood after forging your weapon? You know, instead of looking like I could knock you over with a feather."

"You wouldn't understand since you didn't forge your weapon." Floryne came out of seemingly nowhere and took up Ruby's other side. "The Master Smith is really a slave driver and it's like a hundred degrees down there in the coolest parts."

"Hey, you think it tickled getting these?!" Eve held up her arm and pointed to her tattoos. "You wouldn't understand since you didn't get Dust forcefully bonded into your skin with a fast moving needle for hours!"

"I like Crucible!" Yang popped up beside Eve, startling her into jumping, eliciting a glare from the tattooed twin, which Yang completely ignored. "She's tough and doesn't care what anyone thinks! She's also got a bunch of hilarious stories!"

"You would like her…" Floryne gave a long and Ruby at once gave an exasperated sigh.

"So, I'm guessing today isn't the day you start hitting the gym with me?" Yang chuckled.

"No way! That woman put me through more than any gym could! I just want to relax." Ruby shutted at the thought of more physical exertion. 'I think I can hear my bed calling my name from here…'

"How about instead you come to my study group with me?" Floryne smiled warmly. "It's at the nice air conditioned library and since today was your forging day you don't have any homework so you could just read the whole time."

"I guess that sounds okay?" Ruby raised her eyebrow to her older sister, her offer striking her as somewhat suspicious after Yang brought up going to the gym. _Still, I probably shouldn't nap or I'll be up all night again and Dad and Auntie Qrow will get mad at me._

"No excuses tomorrow though Ruby, we're gonna have to get you in shape if you want to use that monster weapon of yours!" Yang grinned at winked at her youngest sister and suddenly Ruby had a feeling she was going to be sore for the next few months.

"Sounds like a blast…" Ruby's head hung low and she could already imagine the pain she was in for… mostly because she was already in it from forging earlier.

"Also, I was thinking, since getting your weapon is a big deal and all how about I take you shopping?" Eve smirked as she put her arm over her youngest sister's shoulders and pulled her in close as they walked.

"Are you serious?" Now Ruby definitely knew something was up. Eve wasn't mean but she wasn't exactly spontaneously generous either.

"Yeah, I mean, every Huntress needs a signature look! Your fashion sense is well… lacking, to put it nicely." And there it was, Ruby knew she couldn't get through this without teasing her.

"I mean, I had an idea for this really pretty outfit with a cape like Auntie Qrow…" Ruby lowered her head again bashfully.

"A cape huh?" Eve's eyes gleamed deviously and Ruby suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Well why don't I take a look at this idea and we'll build on it together!"

"Okay, what's going on with you three?" Ruby demanded stopping them right before they reached the exit. "You're all acting weird."

"Pshh, us? Acting weird? Ruby you are so wrong." Yang laughed awkwardly as her gaze shifted anywhere but on the big silver eyes glaring at her.

"Yes you are! You all keep looking at me like you're worried about me, offering to take me with everywhere… it's been a while since you guys actually wanted to hang out with me outside of home more school…" Ruby's voice was little more than a desolate murmur by the end as her head lowered in dejection.

 _It's not like they don't like me anymore… I mean, I guess I feel that sometimes, but they just don't want their little sister following them around. They have friends their own age… unlike me._ Her small fists trembled as she gripped the straps of her backpack. _I- I shouldn't have said that! I don't want to make them feel bad for having fun. No wonder they don't want to hang out with me anymore._

"Oh Ruby…" Floryne's heart ached as guilt gripped her chest.

"It's not that we don't like hanging out with you, it's just…" Eve trailed off as she looked uncomfortably away from her little sister. She knew couldn't really deny it, she was probably the most guilty of all of them. Ruby was shy and introverted, it didn't go well with her wild and rebellious extraversion.

"I- I didn't know you felt that way…" Yang felt ashamed. It was a point of pride for her, she was the oldest sister, she was supposed to look out for them and know when something was wrong… but it hadn't even occurred to her that the youngest of them felt alienated by her own family.

"I- I'm sorry, forget I said anything okay?" Ruby looked up with a forced but warm smile lighting up her face. "I know you all have your own thing, I wouldn't want to keep you from having fun just to drag me along."

"Ruby," Floryne stepped forward and squatted just a little to be at eye level with her youngest sister as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "We want to spend time with you. We're not asking you to come with us to the gym, to study or to go shopping, because we feel bad for you, we're doing it because we care about you and like spending time with you."

"Then why now?" Ruby's voice was cold with sadness and hurt as she slowly raised her head to meet her sister's deep crimson eyes. "If I was fun to hang out with then why are you all only doing this after what I said this morning?"

"I…" Floryne wanted to say something, anything to prove Ruby wrong… but she couldn't. It had never even occurred to her that she was building a divide between herself and her little sister.

"I'm going home. You three have fun with whatever plans you have." With halfhearted sigh Ruby pulled away from Floryne and began walking to the door, her head again hung low, the depression that bit into her heart making her already tired body feel as though she may collapse at any moment.

 _I hate this, I should be happy for them. In less than a year they'll be going to one of the only four academies in Remnant that will train them to become awesome Huntresses. So many people dream of it, but they're all so amazing that it's practically a sure thing. I should be happy for them… but-_

"Hey!" Ruby felt herself nearly pulled off her feet as Eve shouted and grabbed her by her backpack. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"I'm going home!" Ruby spun around, ready to lash out at her sister… but Eve didn't give her a chance.

"No you're not! You whine about us not spending time with you but when we actually offer to take you along with us you act like this!?" Eve's shoulders dropped and her expression softened, her deep blue eyes growing dull with sadness as she looked away from her little sister. "Look… I know you think we're just doing this because we feel bad for you but that's not true, at least, it's not true for me. Ruby, you know I have a bad habit of getting into trouble and I don't want to drag you into that with me. I'm the kind of girl that gets fake IDs to get into clubs, the kind of girl that takes my life savings and goes to a back alley tattoo artist to get Dust infused into my skin, I'm the kind of girl that almost got expelled from signal for beating up this bully that was picking on someone."

"I'm just trying to say, I don't want you... becoming like me." Eve forced her gaze to meet Ruby's, the younger girl's anger had completely dissolved, replaced by sadness and guilt.

"I- I didn't think of it like that… I'm sorry." None of them were used to see such sincerity from their rebellious sister, it left them all a bit floored, but a small smile graced Ruby's lips as she stared up at Eve with pride. "But I'd like to be more like you in a lot of ways. You're strong and confident and you always stand up for yourself and anyone that needs it. I look up you ya know."

"I don't know all that, I just do what I want." Eve looked bashfully away from her sister's adoring gaze.

"Ruby, you know I love spending time with you too," Yang stepped forward much to Eve's relief. "You're funny, smart and kind, but I hang with a kinda rough crowd. I kinda would rather keep some distance between you and a lot of my friends."

"I'm sorry I let you feel this way." Floryne gentle, compassionate voice brought Ruby's attention the her sister standing on the other side of her twin. "We all know the three of us will be going to Beacon in less than a year and… I want to start spending more time with you before then because, once we're there…"

"We'll hardly see you until you for an entire year before you graduate from this dump." Eve folded her arms over her chest, her tone was bitter and sorrowful as looked to the tiled floor.

"We are going to miss you, and we want to make the most of the time we have left, and we want to help you make friends before we go off to Beacon. We'll still worry about you, but at least we'll know that you'll have people looking out for you till you join us… and you _will_ be getting into Beacon, none of us have any doubt about that." Yang gave a warm, affirming smile to her youngest sister.

Ruby was speechless, her three sisters looked to her with pride and love and Ruby was helpless to contain the immensity of the emotions that swelled in her chest as tears welled up, making them glisten like mirrors as they pooled over her wide silver eyes.

"Oh don't start with the waterworks Baby Rose!" Eve stepped forward from between her twin and older sister and placed her hand on Ruby's head, messing up her black, red tipped hair as she vigorously rubbed it with a playful grin.

"Come, we should get going, don't want to keep Dad and Auntie Qrow waiting." Yang smirked as she began walking past, giving Ruby a gentle but firm pat on her shoulder on her way through the exit.

"Our study group starts in an hour, after we get home and change we'll head to the library together if you still want to come with." Floryne smiled warmly at their little sister and followed behind Yang, Eve finally taking her hand from Ruby's head to follow along, her backpack hanging off one of her shoulders.

As Ruby turned around she rubbed her eyes clear with her fists, a shining smile forming from her lips as she looked to her sisters who waited at the door expectantly for her. They all looked at her with happiness and warmth and in Ruby's chest she felt as though a small flame brought that warmth into her heart.

 _Of course they care,_ Taking a deep breath, her smile unwavering, she walked to the exit feeling better than ever. _They're my sisters._

* * *

"Alright everyone, before we get started, I'd like to introduce my little sister Ruby. She'll be joining us today so make her feel welcome." Floryne said cheerfully as she ushered her sister forward.

"H-hi…" Ruby stared at the mostly older students at the table in front of her and took a long, deep breath. _No, I don't want to be scared around people anymore! Okay… just, get the next part right. No stammering and look at everyone in the eyes._

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Ruby Rose. Let's study hard!" She tried her best to mimic her sister's amiable attitude… and judging from the smiles she got and hellos she got, it seemed to work!

"Well, find a place to sit and we'll get started." Floryne gestured to the table with her hand. Quickly Ruby scanned the table looking for a place to sit, her eyes very quickly drawn to a girl with very short spiky black hair and crimson eyes dressed in black t-shirt with tattered jeans and a dark purple bandanna around her neck.

 _I recognize her! She's in one of my classes… Iris something, I think._ Forcing her nervous legs to move she made her way around the table and took up the empty seat beside the girl. Ruby only shared one class with her but she'd heard rumors about her; Iris was strong in combat practice and intimidating in general, even the way she was sitting, something about her look just said _"back off"_ _She might not be the best place to start when I'm trying to make friends and gain confidence, but if I can at least make myself talk to her, that'll be a start right?_

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Ruby, oh, I mean, I guess I already said that… eh-heh…" Ruby entire body felt tense and her heart was racing as fear and anxiety filled her chest. _Crap! I sounded so stupid, she's not going to want to talk to me! Why can't I be more like Yang?! She can make friends with anyone and she's never scared! Oh no, she's looking at me! She looks mad, please don't yell at me please don't yell at me please don't-_

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled, her tone a strange mix of happiness and surprise. "I'm Iris, Iris Blank."

"Hi…" Ruby replied, absently blinking in surprise at the girl in front of her.

"You already said that, twice actually." Iris giggled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just didn't expect…"

"No, of course you didn't." Iris gave a resignated sigh. "People don't talk to me much, especially in our year. The other kids already spread rumors about me so they don't really bother getting to know me."

"I'm sorry… that you're going through that. I should have know better than to listen to rumors. I'm really sorry." Ruby bowed her head in shame, guilt weighed heavily in her mind. Talking to her now, even after only a few words between them Ruby's perception of the girl had completely changed.

"You like to repeat yourself a lot huh?" Iris's lips formed an amused grin as she leaned back in her chair. Not being hunched over now Ruby noticed the girl beside her was several inches taller than her despite being around the same age, which irked her a little.

"Well anyway, yeah, those kids started spreading those things about me around because of how well I do in combat classes, well that, and my Semblance, because of that some of the kids at school won't even look at me." Iris crossed her arms over her chest and gave a small, embittered laugh.

"What's your Semblance, if you don't mind me asking? Why would it make people not even want to look at you?" Ruby looked at the girl with compassion and empathy, she knew just how hard it was not having friends, and she had three sisters at her school who had her back, she hoped Iris also had someone in her corner.

"Well…" Iris looked at Ruby suspiciously and cautiously as she leaned ever so slightly away from her, but as she felt the genuine caring the smaller girl exuded, her guard dropped. "My Semblance is… when I look at people in the eyes, I can make them go blind for a little while. People don't really like it when you take away their senses, so they're afraid of me now, which means no friends for me."

"I could be your friend…" Ruby's body suddenly stiffened and her eyes went wide, the words had slipped out before she even thought them. _No! She's going to think I'm weird for offering like that, she'll probably just get mad at me and think I said that just because I felt bad for her! Why do I keep messing things-_

"R-really?" Iris' crimson eyes stared deep into Ruby's as she leaned forward towards Ruby, her voice was saturated with hope and disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to be. I'd understand if not but, well, I don't really have any friends either and you seem nice and really cool and It'd be great because we're both in the same class and I guess we're also in the same study group now too so-"

"You talk a lot when you're nervous don't you?" Iris barely stifled a snort of laughter as she propped her head up on her hand, her elbow pressing against a large, open textbook on the table.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to work on being less nervous around people…" Ruby blushed lightly, bashfully rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Um, it's great that you two are making friend, but this is a study group so…" Floryne's voice stole their attention and around them the rest of the older students around the table were looking right at them.

"Sorry!" Ruby blurted out as she dove into the first book she could grab, beside her Iris did the same, and they sat side by side working through their homework, and both feeling a lot happier than they did when they arrived.

* * *

"Five, six… seven. Come on Ruby, just a few more!" Yang cheered her on while simultaneously acting as her spotter, but her little sister could barely hear her over the sound of her arms screaming in agony!

 _I can do this! Just a three more! Why do people do this for fun?! I feel like I'm dying!_ Ruby's teeth bit almost painfully down, her entire body was still sore from yesterday's forging but still she pushed herself, she knew she would have to do this every day if she wanted to be capable of wielding her new weapon!

Her arms trembled but still she forced them to move, pooling her strength as sweat made her clothes cling to her skin and sting her eyes. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her throat was dry and burned, begging for water as she pushed her body harder and harder. She tensed her body and with a surge of strength brought her arms up again!

"Eight!" Yang called out with unbridled excitement and enthusiasm, she was really getting into playing her sister's personal trainer. "Nine! Come on, just one more, you've got this!"

Somehow she felt like she was lifting the weight with every muscle in her body because all of her felt completely sore and drained and every muscle in her body seemed to strain as she lowered the weight back down towards her chest. _Why is bringing it back down so much harder!?_

Her jaw muscles bulged under her skin and sweat soaked hair felt gross and really distracting as it stuck to her face and neck. With a deep, quivering breath she began pushing the bar back up one more time. She felt so hot and all she could think about was finally getting out from under the weight and getting a nice, cold, soothing, refreshing-

"Ten!" Yang called out as she pumped her fist victoriously. "You did it sis!"

 _I- I did it?_ Suddenly, the weight felt a lot lighter. Ruby blinked the sweat from her bleary eyes to see Yang easing it back onto its place on the bench and the moment it came to rest Ruby's arms fell to her side as they went limp. Her entire body was hot, she was sweaty, she smelled bad and she felt completely drained... but now, having finished the set, she was starting to understand why people did this for fun. She felt exhausted, but invigorated and she liked that feeling. A satisfied smile lit up her face and a weak laugh escaped her lips. _I could see myself getting used to this._

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Yang chuckled, holding her hand out to her sister. "Let's see if that lasts, we've got a little more to do before we call it a day."

"Sounds like... a good... time." Ruby panted for breath between words, her grin never fading as she took Yang's hand and hoisted herself up into a sitting position… and then immediately felt like collapsing.

"How about we take five? I'll get us a drink, you just relax." Without another word, Yang turned and made her way to the vending machines on the other side of the gym.

Weakly, Ruby flopped to her side, coming to a stop as she hit the frame of the bench she was sitting on, the weight she was lifting brushing the top of her head. Slowly and with great effort she shakily brought her hand up to her face and wiped the sweat off of her before running her fingers up and pulling her bangs back so she could press her hot forehead against the comparatively cold steel.

"Ahhh…" A long and satisfied sigh escaped her as the cool touch of the metal frame soothed the heat raging in her small body.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Ouch!" Ruby hit her head painfully against the weight above her head as she jumped from the sudden voice behind her!

"Oh man are you okay?! I didn't mean to scare you!" The girl's voice called out again as Ruby turned around.

A young girl about her age stood with a worried look on her face. She was short, even shorter than Ruby. She had short, shoulder length hair that was bright red and woven into a braid on one side. Her soft lavender eyes looked down at the girl before her glimmering with curiosity as leaned forward slightly, her arms folded behind her back.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ruby was less than convincing as she winced while rubbing her now aching head. _That's gonna leave a bump._

"That's good, still, sorry I kinda surprised you I just… is this your first time here, because I come here all the time but I haven't seen you before?" The strange girl tilted her head slightly as she waited for an answer.

"Um, yeah, this is my first time here. I came with my sister, I'm trying to get stronger and well, you know, this is kinda the place to do it." Ruby felt a little uncomfortable under the girl's examining gaze but still she kept her head up trying her best to be amiable and confident.

"That's really cool!" Her smile grew wide and excited and Ruby couldn't help but feel a little of her excitement, even if she didn't know why the girl was excited in the first place.

"You know, even at Signal you almost never see girls our size hitting the gym so it's just really awesome to see you here, it's less weird when I'm not the only one ya know?" She brought her leg back a little until the toe of her shoe was just touching the ground behind her as she put her hands behind her head and gave Ruby a wide, toothy grin.

"Yeah! I know what you mean, pretty much all the girl here are built like my sister Yang, it feels kinda awkward because people keep looking at me." It's true, she'd noticed more than a few dubious looks since she'd arrived.

"Well we keep working and we'll show them!" The girl's soft purple eyes burned with excitement and conviction and again, Ruby couldn't help but feel it too, the girls energy was just contagious!

"Um, so… you know, since you come here a lot, maybe you and I… we could go together after classes? I kinda would like to make coming to the gym a regular thing and having someone to go with would make that a lot more fun." She would have held her breath but in her exhausted state she figured that would just make her pass out. _Come on Ruby, this is how Yang or Eve would do it, they wouldn't be scared so I won't either! Just keep your head up and your eyes on her!_

"That sounds good! I've been looking for a workout buddy! Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Thistle Tsvetok, what's your name?" Thistle's smile was warm and friendly as she extended her hand out to the girl in front of her.

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose! It's nice to meet you!" Ruby smiled back as she wiped the sweat from her hands onto her shorts before taking Thistle's hand in hers and shaking it firmly.

"Well Ruby, it's been fun talking but I should get going, I'll see you after classes tomorrow!" Thistle turned around and gave a quick wave before she began to walk away.

"Yeah! I'll see you then!" Ruby called out, getting a smile and a thumbs up from Thistle before she turned back around and walked to into the locker room leaving Ruby confused but very, very happy.

 _Did- did that really just happen?! I asked her to be my friend and she said yes! I did it and I didn't screw it up! That was really easy too and she seemed really cool and confident! I can't believe I did it!_

"Hey!"

"Eek!" Ruby jumped and spun around, very thankfully not hitting her head on the weight again. "Yang, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I saw you talking to that girl and I didn't want to interrupt, here's your drink by the way." Yang tossed Ruby a sports bottle filled with cool blue liquid which Ruby fumbled with, her tired arms barely able to move fast enough to catch it.

"So, what did she want?" Yang plopped herself down beside her sister and started drinking her own sports drink while she waited for her answer.

"I- I made a friend!" Ruby turned to her big sister, her silver eyes shining with excitement and pride. _I can't believe how easy it can be, first Iris and now Thistle… I guess, all that was really stopping me before was… fear._

* * *

"Okay, but just to be sure, you're not going to tell me I look good and just let me walk around looking ridiculous are you?" Ruby eyed her sister suspiciously as they walked down the streets of Vale.

Ruby was sore and very tired, but she wanted to spend time with Eve so after a long, hot, relaxing shower and changing into fresh clean clothes Ruby joined her sister for nice day out in the city, and the fact that she was going to get a free outfit, what Eve had described as her _"signature look"_ , had Ruby pretty excited.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you?" She huffed indignantly.

Truth was Eve had a good sense of fashion in general even if Ruby wasn't exactly in love with the look she chose for herself. Eve wore knee high boots and a midnight-blue skirt that hung only inches from her boots as well as her black hoodie wrapped around her waist that left the long sleeves dangling. At her top she wore a solid black tanktop with and a black choker around her neck with a large red gem in the middle. Her forearms were covered in tattoos.

"Sometimes a wonder." Ruby quipped, putting her hands casually behind her head as they walked.

"Oh, so little Baby Rose has jokes now? When did you become snarky?" Eve playfully jabbed her with her elbow.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." She smirked as she looked up to her older sister… and to her delight, Eve smiled back.

"Alright, here it is." The pair of sisters came to a stop in front of a boutique, one that was well known for catering to Huntsman and Huntresses. They weren't cheap, but Eve insisted it was her treat.

"I sent them the designs we made yesterday so it should be ready now. You'll get changed then we can go out to eat and show off your kickass outfit while we're at it, I bet you'll have boys hitting on you left and right."

"Eve!" Ruby growled indignantly as she glared at her sister.

"Or girls, whatever floats your boat." She shrugged her shoulders, struggling to keep a straight face as her little sister became increasingly flustered.

"Eve!" With loud shout Ruby stomped her foot down hard on the ground. _I knew I wouldn't be able to spend ten minutes with her without her teasing me!_

"Oh calm down, it's just a joke." Eve aggressively rubbed her hand on top of Ruby's head, messing up her hair as she laughed. "Come on, I'm excited to see you try it on."

As Ruby frantically tried to fix her hair Eve went on ahead, her sister catching the door just before it closed and following her in. The boutique was quiet and refreshingly cool inside, it had a distinct smell that Ruby couldn't quite place but found nice nonetheless. The shop was empty except for themselves and an old, tall woman at the counter with long light brown hair and hazel eyes behind large glasses.

"Hey," Eve walked up to the counter and pulled out her wallet from the pocket of the hoodie wrapped around her waist. "I'm picking up the order for Eve Branwen, you have it done yet?"

The woman tilted her head back slightly, seeming less than pleased with Eve's attitude, but regardless, after a long moment she looked down at a notebook below her as she scanned the names. Finally she stopped, her finger keeping place as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, we have it ready. You can take it home now or you can use our changing room in the back to ensure everything is to your specifications." She looked back down at the book and picked up a pen beside it, making a small annotation by their name.

"She'll try it on now." And just like that she volunteered Ruby.

"I- I don't even get to look at it first?" She gave a small, nervous laugh. _I really liked the designs we did but… I have to wear it out in public now? Without getting to hear what Dad or Auntie Qrow or Yang and Floryne think? I really hope I don't look stupid!_

"Well you kinda have to look at it to change into it. Now go on, I spent some serious Lien on it, the least you could do is look excited." With little more than narrowing her deep blue eyes, her little sister reluctantly gave in and approached the desk.

"Here you go young miss, I hope it's to your liking." The old woman smiled, her demeanor being much more friendly with Ruby than her big sister as she handed her the outfit neatly wrapped in large plastic bags.

"Thank you." With one last nervous glance at her sister, Ruby conceded and made her way to the changing rooms.

As Eve watched the changing room door close behind her sister, she leaned back against the front desk as an unexpected melancholy began to gnaw at her. _She'll be going to Beacon before I know it. She's getting her Huntress outfit today, she gets her weapon tomorrow, she's making new friends, she's trying to change herself, hitting the gym, studying harder and doing everything she can to be more confident in herself. Ruby's growing up and as proud of her as I am… I guess it makes me a little sad too, especially since I'll be missing so much of her growth while I'm off at Beacon. She won't be coming to me with her problems, I won't be able to protect her from bullies… this sucks, I need a cigarette._

Eve's hand fell to her waist and without looking down from the changing room door she felt around for the pocket of the hoodie wrapped around her. As soon as she felt it she began digging around until she pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and gave it a light shake. _It might take her a bit to change into that, is it enough time for a smoke? I'm down to like maybe three or four. I can't smoke around her, not only would Mom and Dad kill me, but I'm not going to risk passing off my bad habit onto Baby Rose._

"I guess I'll just wait then." She sighed, reluctantly stuffing the pack of cigarettes back into her pocket. 'Oh well, I'll pick up more tomorrow.'

"Um, I'm done." Ruby's soft but anxious voice called out from inside the dressing room.

"Well hurry up and get out here Baby Rose I don't have all day." Eve's irritated shout garner a scolding glare from the old woman behind her.

"O-okay…" Ruby steeled herself and with a deep breath, pushed the door opened and stepped into view with a light blush tinting her cheeks. "How do I look?"

Eve's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Ruby looked a perfect combination of bad-ass and beautiful. She wore black combat boots with crimson laces, her legs were bare until just above her knees. A beautiful back tiered short skirt draped from her waist, the hems were adorned with diamond shaped red gems that dangled from both the lower and upper hems. The skirt was secure to her waist with a chain belt, above which her top flowed in a gradient from red at the base to black towards her shoulders. Over her top she wore an unbuttoned vest with tufts of tan faux fur on each side facing inwards at her chest. A long, flowing red cape with a hood was fastened to her shoulders with metal pins in the shape of her rose emblem.

"Um, you're just staring and it's weirding me out…" Ruby looked at the floor shyly, her blush intensifying as she fiddled with her hands behind her back. _I knew it! I look ridiculous! I- I really like this outfit though. I-_

"You look beautiful, Ruby." Eve's soft, almost sad tone was like nothing Ruby had ever heard from her rough and brash older sister.

"R-really?" Ruby's silver eyes were wide and sparkling as she looked to her sister.

"Really." A warm, wistful smile formed from her lips as she walked up to her youngest sister. Gently she placed her hand on Ruby's head and this time, much more tenderly, ran her fingers over her soft, red tipped hair. "You're just missing one thing, something I got you as a surprise."

"Here," Ruby blinked in confusion as Eve reached into her hoodie's deep pocket and pulled out a black box that was a little bigger than her hand. "Open it"

"Okay?" After looking curiously at the box for a long moment she took it from her sister's hand. It was a rather large jewelry box. Excitement and wonder flare in her chest as she slowly opened it and then…

"Eve…" Her eyes grew wide as slowly pulled out an upside-down cross attached to a long chain with a deep scarlet gem in the middle of the cross where the lines met.

"You said Mom's look inspired you and she wears that sideways cross so I figured-" Before she could say another word a powerful impact nearly toppled her over as a flurry of rose petals fell around her.

Ruby held onto her sister tight, beaming from the overwhelming happiness that filled her heart as she rested her head on her big sister's shoulder. As the shock wore off, a warm and loving smile formed on Eve's lips as she wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her close.

 _I'm really going to miss you Baby Rose._

* * *

Eve, Floryne and Yang waited patiently outside the school for their youngest sibling. Today was the day, Ruby's weapon was finally forged and no one was more excited than its new wielder. Even though her body had been sore all day from her daily workouts with Yang and Thistle, Ruby still seemed to have boundless energy all day, a bit too much energy according to Floryne who worried that Ruby would be distracted from her classes.

"I can't wait to see her trying to lift that thing, it's probably going to weigh more than her!" Yang looked at once amused and excited. "Once she gets used to it I wouldn't want to anyone who tries to pick a serious fight with her."

"Yeah well, first she has to be strong enough to actually fight with it." Eve shrugged, her mood worsening as her impatience wore on her.

"It's the most ambitious weapon I've ever seen, even my Frantic Thorns are more practical on paper." Floryne had no small hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah and who's gonna teach her how to use it? Aunt Qrow? No one really has a weapon like that who can train her. She'll be doing a lot of her learning on her own." Now even Yang was starting to sound worried as she furrowed her brow.

"Hey, cut the gossip, she's coming." Eve bumped her twin with her elbow and they all immediately shut up as Ruby walked out through the doors of the school.

She looked like she was struggling to stand, and as they looked at her, it was obvious why. A very large sheet of metal was strapped to her back, it was her shield and it was about as tall as her and almost twice as wide.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang could barely suppress a laugh as her little sister came to a stop in front of them.

"This thing is so heavy!" Ruby whined, feeling like her knees were about to give out from under her.

"Well, show us what it can do, I want to see those designs you showed us in action!" Eve looked more excited than anything.

"Eve, she looks exhausted. Let her rest and show us later." Floryne gave a scolding look to her twine who just sneered back.

"It's okay! I can do it!" Ruby took a deep breath and slowly reached behind her with her eyes gently closed.

Her entire body tenses and she pulled up the immense weight of her shield, putting her arm under it and grabbing hold of the handle on its inner side. In a blur of silver and red Ruby pulled it out, nearly toppling over in the process!

There it was, a giant pointed shield that swallowed her forearm with razor sharp blades on its side ending in a sharp tip. At its flat base it was a row of six bright red gun barrels with an additional six at the handle on the other side just above her hand. Ruby's entire body trembled as she held it up defensively in front of herself.

"And here's… sword mode!" Ruby gritted her teeth and pushed her exhausted body as hard as she could and with a jerk of her arm the shield pushed away from her body and a hilt extended, the guns and handle receding to just above the hilt. In one hand Ruby held an ungodly massive sword with twelve guns at its base above her hand. The sword was bigger than she was… but she couldn't hold it up any longer. The ground shook as it fell to the earth by her side leaving her panting heavily.

"Wow…" All three sisters said in unison as the gaped at the absurd weapon.

"There… just… one more." Ruby bit down hard again and braced her body, summoning up every last drop of strength she had. "Grimm Slayer!"

Pulling with every muscle she could use she pulled the massive sword above her head as it split down the middle, the two have falling to opposite sides of the hit into a dual bladed sword, each blade about as tall as her and almost as wide, the straight edges faced opposite directions and at either end of the hilt, six guns surrounded the sword with a compartment just below for ammo. It was a terrifying sight to behold… if she could keep it over her head for more than ten seconds.

Rotating it just slightly Ruby let it fall to one side, the blade cutting into the ground while the other jutted out tall above her. As she stood with one hand on the hilt of her mighty weapon and her cape flowing in the subtle breeze, it gave her sisters chills.

"What are you going to call it?" Floryne spoke in little more than a stunned whisper.

Ruby looked confused for a moment before looking up at the towering blades, her hand gripped just a little tighter around the hilt as a soft, gentle smile warmed her face and confidence and strength shined in her silver eyes.

"I'm going to call it… Summer's Grace."


	3. Stoking the Red Flame

"Forty-seven… forty-eight… forty-nine, come on, one more! Fifty!" Thistle helped Ruby easy the weight back onto the bench as the girl beneath her sat up.

"You've really improved a lot since the first time I saw you in here a a few months ago!" Thistle grinned as she handed Ruby a towel.

"Thanks! I'm getting a lot faster with Summer's Grace too, I really appreciate all the help you've given me!" Ruby wiped with sweat from her face, her muscles ached with a familiar burn but her efforts were paying off. The small girl hadn't gained much in the way of bulk, but her muscles were significantly more toned and defined, she'd even gotten abs! Her gym clothes clung to her sweat soaked skin as she let her tired body relax.

"Hey, you've been helping me too! Your motivation has really helped reinvigorate mine you know? Still, it's too bad Yang couldn't come today, your sister is a lot of fun." She smiled as she took a quick gulp from her sports bottle.

"Yeah but she had to catch up on homework or Dad and Auntie Qrow would have gotten onto her." Ruby laughed, picturing Yang struggling to do the work she'd put off all week. _I told her so._

"So, okay, this might sound weird, but we've been friends for a while so I gotta ask; What's the deal with your family? I mean, your aunt is your sisters' mom or something right?" Ruby was… taken aback by the seemingly out of nowhere question, to say the least, but the genuine curiosity in Thistle's eyes easily won her over.

"Well, it's a bit complicated but I'll explain it the best I can. Okay, so Yang is my half sister, her mom was named Raven but she… left shortly after Yang was born. Eve and Floryne are non identical twins and their mom is Qrow, Raven's sister and my dad's wife. Well, shortly after they were born… she left too and that's when my mom came in, her name was Summer Rose and she and Dad had me. Then she went on a mission… and never came back." Ruby's heart sank and a cold, lonely feeling filled her chest the way it always did when she talked about her mom.

"I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't have asked." Thistle looked to her friend with worry and guilt, but Ruby just smiled brightly.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I get sad when I think about my mom but I think I want to visit her grave stone soon, I haven't done that in a long time." Ruby's smile softened as she closed her eyes. _I want to tell you how good I'm doing, I want to tell you how I've made such good friends and how strong I've gotten._

"Anyway," Ruby opened her eyes, suddenly remembering her friend standing beside her. "After that, Qrow came back, she was the only left who could support him after all the loss he'd been through. After that, she stayed with with him and helped raise the four of us and that's our family!"

"That does sound complicated." Thistle frowned. "Well, at least you have a lot of people supporting you huh?"

"That's right, which is why I've got to work hard, I can't have everyone worrying about me all the time!" Ruby stood up feeling as strong as ever even though her arms were still sore.

"Is that also why you've been doing your training in secret with me or Iris or your aunt instead of with your sisters?" Thistle grinned, gently nudging Ruby with her elbow.

"Yep! I'm almost where I want to be, I think I'll show my sisters what I can do, challenge one of them to a match, Auntie Qrow says I'm almost ready too. I'll do my best against her in our next training session and if she gives me the green light I'll show my sisters what I can do!" Her silver eyes radiated confidence as she gave herself an affirming nod.

"So, which one will you fight? Given the size and weight of your weapon you'll probably be best off fighting Floryne from what you've told me."

"Eve called first dibs on a fight with me and my new weapon months ago so I guess she gets it. Which sucks because she's really fast and and her glyphs are a huge pain in the butt." Ruby sighed, grabbing her water bottle from the floor before chugging half of it in one breath.

"Yeah, you're probably screwed, but hey, with your Semblance you might have a chance!" Thistle put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Besides, she's a year ahead of you and she's had her tattoos for a lot longer than you've had your sword so even if you lose, if you give her everything you've got it'll still show everyone how strong you've become."

"You're right! I just have to do my best! I still want to win though so hopefully Eve underestimates me like I think she will so I have the edge." Ruby closed the cap on her bottle and smiled at her friend. "Hey, why don't you come over to my house after this? We can hang out maybe play some games?"

"Sounds like a good time, I could use a little rest after this week, exams are brutal." Thistle motioned with her head to follow her as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"Oh, and Floryne and I are going on a day trip to Vale tomorrow to have some fun, you could come too, if you want." Ruby grinned hopefully at her friend, her eyes wide and pleading as she leaned in towards as as they walked making small whimpering sounds. Just as she planned, Thistle could not withstand her strategy!

"Alright alright, I get it, I'll go, but only because it actually sounds like fun!" She huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, but I guess if I'm coming over tonight and we have plans tomorrow I might as well sleep over and-"

"Eeeee! You really mean it!?" Ruby's excited squeak immediately took the attention of the entire gym.

"Ruby…" Thistle grumbled in mostly feigned exacerbation as she slapped her face with her palm.

"Eh-he, sorry!" Ruby blushed as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Kinda got a bit carried away there huh?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Thistle shook her head but her smile didn't waver. "Anyway, I'll just have to call my mom to be sure."

"Alright! Oh, and we're meeting up with Iris tomorrow too so we'll all get to hang out together." Ruby couldn't help but be enthusiastic, it wasn't long ago when she had no friends, now she had to great girls she considered to be her best friends!

"Yeah, I'd like that, I don't have any classes with Iris so we don't get to see each other much." Thistle stroked her bright red side braid. "It's supposed to be pretty cold tomorrow though, might even snow, so we should keep walking around the city to a minimum."

"I hope it snows!" Ruby's eyes sparkled with wonder.

"You just get excited about everything don't you?" Thistle laughed, her mood always brightened around Ruby, the girl's happiness was infectious.

"Only about exciting things! Come on, we should get going!" Ruby patted Thistle hard on the back as she raced to the locker room nearly bowling over a couple of other students on her way.

"That girl is really something else." With one more soft shake of her head she followed behind Ruby, feeling excited for their weekend plans.

* * *

"Dad, Auntie Qrow, I'm home and I brought Thistle over!" Ruby called out as she entered her home. As usual, her dad and aunt were sitting on the couch watching TV together, Qrow unwinding with a (several) drink(s).

"Ruby brought a friend over? The world must be coming to an end." Qrow chuckled at her own joke as she took a sip of her drink.

"Auntie Qrow, you don't have to do that literally every time I bring someone over." Ruby folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her aunt.

"Oh you know I'm just giving you a hard time, Thistle's always welcome over." She turned to them and grinned, raising her glass to the two girls before taking another drink.

"She's right, we're happy to see you bringing friends over." Taiyang smiled at them. "Did you two have a good day today?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied absently as she kicked her shoes off at the door, Thistle doing the same. "Exams were terrible but we think we did okay."

"Oh you think so?" Qrow's smirk grew and at her ominous tone Ruby couldn't help but shudder. This was the downside to having both your parents being teachers at your school.

"Yeah we think so!" Thistle declared boldly with a smug grin of her own. "Right Ruby?!"

"You're right! We've been studying hard with Floryne and on our own! There's no way we didn't ace it!" Ruby followed suit, mimicking her friend's cockiness.

"We'll see about that." She snickered. "Anyway, how about your workouts? You two staying in shape? You've got your physical finals coming up soon too."

"Can't you tell? I've gotten so much stronger! I'm not even tired and I can lift Grace without a problem!" Ruby puffed her chest out pridefully.

"You've definitely gotten better, but you still have a lot of work to do before you can say you're proficient enough for combat. At the rate you're going, I'd say you've got maybe a couple more months." Tai frowned, expecting the dose of reality to hinder his youngest daughter's confidence… but nope!

"That's alright! I can only get better from here. I've got Thistle and Iris helping me during combat class and you both helping me when I'm home. I'll get there soon!" Ruby's eyes burned with confidence and conviction.

"That's the spirit kid. A Huntress without confidence is a Huntress that doesn't last long in the field. Just don't go getting too confident, remember, you never stop learning." Qrow's voice was more serious but her crimson eyes gleamed with pride.

"I know!" Ruby smiled as she walked up behind the couch with Thistle close behind her. "Hey, can Thistle sleep over today? She's coming with Floryne, Iris and I to Vale tomorrow so I figured if she's coming over anyway and coming with us tomorrow, she might as well sleep over ya know?"

"Did you ask your parents?" Tai looked to Thistle who gave an enthusiastic nod.

"You can call them if you want." She assured, leaning casually against the back of the couch, vaguely interested in what was playing on the TV.

"Yeah, I'll do that, you two go have fun alright?" Tai smiled.

"Thanks Dad!" Ruby beamed excited before running up the stairs with Thistle in toe. The two friends slowed their pace as they walked down the hall. The doors on the right side of the room were Eve and Yang's and on the left side were hers and Floryne's… with only one upstairs bathroom between them.

"Hey Ruby, hey Thistle..." Yang walked out of her bedroom looking very tired and worn out like she'd fought a horde of Ursa.

"Hey Yang. You look… tired." Ruby stifled a snort of laughter at her big sister's expense.

"I've been doing homework all day! Ruby, I'm finished, kill me now, I can't go on!" With a long and drawn out sigh Yang dramatically fell backwards, flopping down onto the hallway floor and letting her tongue hang out from her mouth her her body went limp.

"Yang!" Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister, even so she couldn't help but smile at her dramatic display. _If being a Huntress doesn't work out she could be an actress._

"I guess this means I get all your stuff right. I really like Bumblebee, though I think I'll repaint it red and black, it'd look much better that-"

"Don't you dare!" Yang bolted up, miraculously brought back to life.

"See, works better than CPR." She giggled at Thistle before turning back to Yang with an outstretched hand. "If you're finished with your homework, wanna play games with us?"

"Finished? Finished?! I'm never finished! it's like an unending horde of grimm." She gave a pitiful whimper and Ruby helped her up.

"Well, why don't you ask Floryne for help?" Ruby tilted her head. Out of all of them Floryne had the best grades but Ruby's always had the suspicion that Eve was actually the smartest of the sisters.

"Floryne said I did this to myself because I procrastinated so she wouldn't help me." Yang whined, her eyes wide and begging to be put out of her misery.

"Well, she's kinda right." Ruby suddenly felt Yang's hands firmly grab her by the arms before she started shaking her.

"You're on her side!? Ruby, why would you betray me like this!?"

"I don't know what you expect me to do, you're a year ahead of me." Ruby turned her head to Thistle with a pleading look, but all she got was a halfhearted shrug. Finally, Yang stopped shaking her and took her hands off her. Now Ruby was worried, Yang wore a big smile and was her eyes were wide as she did her best imitation of Ruby's trademarked puppydog eyes.

"You could always let me hide in your room while I avoid my work for a little bit. Come on Ruby, pretty please?" Yang tried her best to endear herself to her little sister.

"Fine, but if Dad or Auntie Qrow asks I'm ratting you out, I'm not risking my day trip tomorrow just so you can avoid your homework for another hour." Ruby put her foot down and Yang knew it was the best she was going to get.

"I just won't get caught then!" Yang gave Ruby an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Um, it might be too late for that." Thistle looked down the hall, Ruby and Yang followed her gaze and Yang nearly jumped at the sight of their sister Floryne standing there glaring at her as she tapped her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Floryne! I um, I didn't see you there… you won't tell Dad or Auntie Qrow will you?" Yang smiled sheepishly, but she knew she was busted.

"You're in this situation because you've been putting off your homework all week and now you're brilliant plan to get out of it is just to procrastinate more?" Oh no, Floryne was in scold mode and Yang was her target.

Ruby said a silent prayer for Yang as Floryne grabbed her by the collar of her top and dragged her off. The desolate, hopeless look her her oldest sister's face was almost as heartbreaking at it was hilarious. After a brief but futile struggle Yang was dragged back into her room, never to be heard from again for the rest of the night.

"I love your family." Thistle let out a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, they're crazy but I love 'em." She turned to her friend with a bright smile. "Come on, let's go to my room before any more craziness happens!"

"Aaaw, but I like crazy." Thistle grumbled but Ruby couldn't help but feel happy, her best friend always liked coming over. At first she worried the energy her big, crazy family had would drive her away, but Thistle seemed to love it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not over yet." Ruby smirked nudging her friend with her elbow. Thistle seemed wholly satisfied with that answer as she followed Ruby into her room, settling in for a long, fun night before their adventure in Vale tomorrow.

* * *

"It's too cold I wanna go back!" Thistle whined as they walked down the street. It hadn't snowed but it was bitterly cold, thankfully the air was all but still so there was no wind chill… but that didn't seem like much of a solace to Thistle.

"Quit complaining, Ruby and Floryne were nice enough to take us with them so maybe you should act a little more grateful." Iris huffed, following along with the group. Floryne walked in front while Ruby stayed behind as damage control. As much and Iris and Thistle were very close friends, they had a habit of fighting over pretty much nothing and then acting like nothing had happened the moment their fights were over.

"Hey, why don't you try not acting all self righteous all the time?" Thistle sneered, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"Come girls, we're here to have a fun day and the mall isn't much farther." Ruby smiled disarmingly, stepping between the two bickering friends.

"Fine." Thistle and Iris both immediately gave up the fight the moment Ruby intervened. Those two had a weird way of showing their friendship with each other but in all the time she's known them they've never let a fight get out of hand or held a grudge.

"Yeah, sorry about that girls, I thought the bus dropped us off closer than it did." Floryne sighed, she didn't mind the cold but she didn't intend to force her little sister and her friends to walk to the mall in the middle of winter. She felt bad… _Maybe I can treat them to lunch while we're out to make up for it._

"It's fine Sis, like you said we're not much further." Ruby looked to both her friends, Thistle looked less than thrilled but gave a nod of agreement anyway, Iris was a lot more agreeable and downright cheerful.

"Yeah, we really appreciate you letting us come with." Iris smiled as she walked beside Ruby, her hands planted in her pockets for warmth.

"I just wish it wasn't so cold, but this is still more fun that what I'd be doing at home." With a soft sigh Thistle kicked at the ground, sending a rock skidding across the concrete sidewalk.

"Well we'll be warm and having fun in a few minutes." Ruby smiled optimistically, actually enjoying her time with her friends and sister. Plus, she didn't mind the cold so much. _Too bad Eve isn't here, we could all huddle around her while she uses her tattoos to give us some warmth. Then again, Eve probably wouldn't have made us get off the bus early, Floryne can be a bit scattered sometimes._

"Guys come on, I paid you so just give me the- Ouch!" The trio came to a stop, looking down a rundown alley to the source of the voice.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in a black hoodie about Floryne's age sat on the ground cowering against a wall, cornered by two larger, older men who did not look like they had good intentions as one kicked him hard against the brick wall while the boy was down. The boy looked scared, but the men just laughed at him.

"Come on, this isn't our fight." Floryne was reluctant to leave him, but she got the sense something illegal was going on and she didn't want to drag her sisters into a fight.

 _ **Whooosh!**_

Ruby blurred down the alley, rose petals scattering behind her as she bolted towards the three men. Floryne gave a reluctant sigh, shaking her head in exasperation. Beside her, Thistle and Iris looked ready for a fight. Still, none of them hand their weapons. _Oh well, we should all be able to handle some thugs on our own._

"Hey, back off." Ruby said sternly as she stood behind the two men, her cape flowing behind her as a light, cold breeze blew.

"Huh? Hey look, it's a little girl." He chuckled to himself, nudging the man next to him with his elbow. "You friends with this loser kid? Run along before you get-"

In the blink of an eye, Ruby was gone, a swirling cloud of rose petals left in her wake, leaving to two men very confused for a moment. One of them men reached into his pants pocket and drew a small knife, the other pulled out an extendable baton.

"Are you okay?" Ruby smiled amiably as she hunched over, holding her hand out to him. For a moment, he just looked up, both confused and scared before worry filled his deep blue eyes.

"You should get out of here, these guys aren't messing around!" He shouted, still sitting on the ground, only now he looked guiltily down away from her compassionate eyes.

"You should listen to him. Last warning, run along kid, before you get hurt." One man smacked the length of his baton against his palm while the other brandished a knife at her but still… Ruby didn't falter as she stood up. Her back was turned to them but from the boy's perspective, her silver eyes were intense and focused, there wasn't even a trace of fear in her expression.

 **Boom!**

A powerful shock wave echoed through the alley, sending a strong gust of frigid air rushing towards them. The two men spun around to the source of the noise… it was Thistle, glaring at them with intense anger, her arms folded over her chest and the ground beneath one of her feet had cracked from the force of her Semblance.

"Are these two giving you trouble Ruby?" Thistle's soft purple eyes were unwavering as she stared the men down.

"They don't look so tough." Iris walked up calmly and casually beside her friend, her crimson eyes burning into them with a cold fury.

"If you two are threatening my little sister, you will regret it." Floryne stepped up behind Ruby's friends, a frighteningly amiable smile on her face, contrasting the deadly cold in her voice that sent shivers down the mens' spines.

"I- I just want what I paid for! Please!" The boy sounded desperate as he staggered to his feet, keeping his back to the wall.

"Huh, fine, whatever! Just take it you little bitch!" One man growled, putting his knife away and pulling out some folded up papers held together with a paperclip. With a frustrated grunt he carelessly tossed the papers at the boy before gesturing with his to his friend who put away his batton. The two men walked away down a connecting alley and once the threat was gone, everyone relaxed.

"Ruby are you alright?" Iris and Thistle ran up to her with Floryne close behind keeping an eye on the alley the men disappeared down in case they returned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby smiled apologetically before turning back to the boy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but you really shouldn't done that for me…" He looked downcast as he stuffed the papers in his hoodie's pocket.

"What was that about anyway? What did you just try to hide? We saved you so you have to tell us." Thistle turned her anger filled gaze to him and he suddenly looked very nervous and very guilty.

"Whatever it was, it was likely not legal. Transactions done with people like that in places like this rarely are. So, what is going on here?" Floryne put her hands at her hips and stared him down and again he shrank back from her crimson glare.

"It's okay." Ruby smiled reassuringly at him. "You don't have to tell us what's going on, but we did save you so I'd at least like to know your name."

"I- I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune stammered nervously, his gaze drifting from the caped girl before him the three standing behind her, all seemed resigned to Ruby's indifference to what he had been doing despite their earlier curiosity.

"Well my name is Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you, though next time let's meet somewhere where there are less bad guys alright?" She giggled and Jaune couldn't help but feel relaxed… though that only made his guilt worsen.

"We should probably get going, hope to see you again soon Jaune!" Ruby gave a bright grin before joining her friends and sister, waving goodbye to her new friend Jaune, leaving him more than a little confused as they left him alone in the alley.

"They were strong, I could just tell…" He muttered to himself dejectedly. Then he shook his head, banishing his doubt, his blue eyes burned with conviction. "I'll become strong too!"

* * *

Snow covered the ground up to Ruby's ankled, but the cold was the last thing on her mind as she stared across the the open field at her sister Eve. This was it, her first real fight with her Summer's Grace, and she would be fighting arguably her strongest sister. On the sidelines her friends Thistle and Iris watched along with Yang, Floryne, their dad and Auntie Qrow. Ruby took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off of Eve for a moment as she reached to her back, pulling forth a sword larger who's blade was than herself, she had to take a wide stance to keep from toppling over as she gripped the hilt tight with both hands, her toned muscles still struggling against its weight.

"This isn't going to end well for Ruby." Floryne stated matter of factly. "Her weapon is slow and unwieldy, she would be best off fighting me since my weapon is of similar size. Eve on the other hand is fast, agile, acrobatic and uses her tattoos to great effect. She's the worst opponent Ruby could face."

"Give her some credit Sis," Yang frowned, sharing in Floryne's doubt but trying to at least be supportive of Ruby. "She's been training hard with Aunt Qrow."

"Just shut up and watch." Qrow turned to them, her glare silencing the sisters before she turned her attention back to the fight. "Hey, will you two fight already!? I'm freezing my tits off out here!"

"Okay then…" Ruby took a long, deep breath, the frigid winter air filling her lungs as her muscles tensed. The wind fell still and the forest that surrounded the field went silent as the tension grew.

 ** _Whooosh!_**

In a blur Ruby blitzed forward, rose petals scattering behind her as she rushed at full speed towards Eve! The tattoos on Eve's arms burned red as fire engulfed her hands, an instant before Ruby hit her sister threw up red glyph between the, however Ruby's sword smashed straight through it, slowing it down just enough for Eve to jump out of the way.

The flames that engulfed Eve's hands intensified as she reared her arm back before lashing out with her palm open right at Ruby while she was vulnerable, her sword's weight pulling her through her swing. However, a smirk pulled up Ruby's lips and a moment before her sister's attack hit her she plunged the hilt down, it fell into the blade along with her forearm as it took its shield form.

In a blur Ruby pulled with all her strenght send the massive, bladed plate of metal up, knocking away Eve's hand as a jet of flames shot into the air. Ruby went on the offensive, unleashing a hail of bullets at her sister from the base of her shield. Again Eve threw up her glyphs, taking the damage for her as she backed away, which is exactly what Ruby needed!

Again her sword transformed, splitting down the middle to form two massive blades each as wide as their wielder and even taller as they fell to opposite ends of the hilt, six guns following each blade above the hilt. This was Grimm Slayer Mode. With her Semblance Ruby closed the gap between them, twisting with her entire body she spun the gigantic weapon over her head with astonishing speed before putting all that momentum into a sideways slash angled down at her sister!

"No way!" Eve cried out in disbelieve, gritting her teeth as she sprung up into a front flip to avoid the devastating attack, landing unsteadily on her feet as she slid in the snow.

Still, Ruby wasn't finished with her yet. Instead of fighting the momentum she rolled with it, using it to spin with her sword, sending the second blade at her sister behind her. Eve clasped her hands together and slammed down on the incoming blade with both hands, ejecting a powerful burst of fire along its width that sent it into the ground. Then she turned her attention to her little sister, fire swallowed her arms as she separated her hands, slashing down with her fingers as though they were claws, five trails of glowing fire growing in their wake!

With Ruby's back turned, Eve couldn't see it, but her sister wore a smug grin. Just before Eve's attack would have hit Ruby again used her Semblance, this time throwing herself against her sword, forcing it to stick straight up, towering above the two girls as she clung to it, both hands holding into to the hilt while one of her legs wrapped around the blade that pointed to the sky, holding herself upside down!

Eve attack missed, five waves of flame seared into the snow, just barely missing Ruby, but it was all her little sister needed! Ruby let her leg go and kicked down at her sister with all of her body weight, the back of her heel slamming down on the back of Eve's head while she simultaneously transformed her sword!

Eve toppled over, falling into the snow, her arua taking a surprisingly big hit from just a kick. As she staggered back up Ruby pulled her now massive single blade from the ground and just as her sister stood, still reeling from the kick, Ruby took advantage of the moment and swung her sword as hard as she could, the absurdly large and heavy blade making a crushing impact into her sister's torso, sending her flying back all the way to the treeline!

Ruby stood, her arms trembling as her adrenaline ebbed, her weapon suddenly seeming much, much heavier. After a moment, her muscles gave out and her sword's tip fell into the ground as she huffed for breath, her eyes locked on her sister slowly and shakily got up, dusting snow off of herself, her flames on her hands extinguished. In a daze Ruby turned to the spectators, all but Qrow were staring slack jawed in astonishment. Ruby had won.

"Great job kid, but you still have a lot to learn." Qrow walked up to her step-daughter/niece with a proud smile. "I mean look at you, that fight barely lasted a few minutes and you're so exhausted you can't even pick up your sword anymore."

"And as for you," Qrow turned to her daughter, Eve, as she joined them, looking both baffled and a little hurt in her ego. "You fought sloppy because you underestimated her. You could have won that."

"Yes mom…" Eve huffed in aggravation, folding her arms over her sore chest.

"Yeah, you did great Sis!" Yang cheered excitedly as she ran up to them. Something gave Ruby the impression than Yang wanted the next fight.

"That was a very unique way of fighting but it really works for you, I'm proud of you Ruby!" Floryne smiled genuinely, beaming with pride at her little sister.

"You keep fighting like that and the three of us will have no problem getting into Beacon!" Thistle's soft purple eyes burned with excitement, Ruby imagined her friend was already fantasizing about their future team and the adventures they would have.

"Thistle's right, I know you've been struggling with confidence but you've demonstrated skill well above most at our school, you should be proud of yourself." Iris pushed Thistle aside to say that, much to their friend's annoyance before she pushed her back.

"Well, like Auntie Qrow said, I still have a long way to go, but this is a good start!" Ruby was happy and now she was confident, she had friends, she had her weapon, she was getting stronger. _Things will only get better!_

* * *

The snow was even deeper now, but the sky was clear and the moonlight glowed softly against the white landscape, its silver light glistened through the ice covered trees as a girl stood alone atop a hill overlooking steep drop with a forest surrounding them. The night was cold but the air was still, Ruby stood in front of a small gravestone, her heart ached but even so she smiled as she hunched over, gently brushing the snow that dusted the top of the stone.

"Hey mom, I know it's late but… I just wanted to come and see you. A lot has happened and I want to tell you about it, I didn't want to bring Dad, I just thought, you know, maybe we could talk just the two of us?" Ruby smiled softly, stroking the cold gray stone with her thumb over her mother's Rose symbol before she stood up.

"So, yeah, I made new friends! They're pretty weird, but I love 'em." Ruby gave an awkward laugh. "Oh, their names are Thistle and Iris, we don't have a lot of classes together but we still get to hang out a lot after school. Iris is my study partner, she and I are really bringing our grades up, and Thistle is my gym buddy, or at least that's what she calls it, I've gotten a lot stronger thanks to her. Actually, both of them have helped me a lot, I'm more confident now… I wish you could meet them."

"Um, let's see… well, Yang has also been helping me get in shape, you know us Huntresses have to stay fit, actually, it's because of Yang that I met Thistle! Floryne is super nice to me and it's because of her that I met Iris in her study group. Eve has been nice to me too lately which is kinda weird but she bought me this new outfit and I love it!" Ruby flourished her cape and held out her arms, showing off her jacket.

"We've all been good… but we miss you, I know I do. I even named my weapon after you. I know it's a little big for me right now, and I've still got a lot of training to do before I can use it well, but I'm getting there, I even beat Eve a few weeks ago." Her vision grew clouded and her voice was soft and choked as she held back her tears.

"Summer's Grace. Your gift... my life and the weapon that protects me… I thought it was fitting." She swallowed, biting back the cry building in her throat as she wiped her eyes clear with her fist.

"Yang, Eve and Floryne, they'll be going to Beacon soon. I've still got to wait two more years but I'll get there, I'm getting a little bit stronger every day. Also, I'll be going with my friends, the ones I told you about. Who knows, maybe we'll all get to be on a team together. I'd like that, but still, I'll miss my sisters while they're gone… I'll barely get to see them soon." She could feel that dull ache in her heart, she didn't really like thinking about it, what it's going to be like with her sister's all at Beacon while she's alone. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, she felt a little bitter towards them, but she loved them and she knew missing them would hurt the most.

"It's okay, they'll still be at Beacon by the time I go, and I'll just show them how strong I've gotten! I'll be the greatest Huntress ever!" Determination and convictions burned in her heart. "I'll make you proud Mom, you'll see."

With a trembling breath Ruby bent over once more, brushing her fingers over her mother's symbol before reluctantly standing up and turning away.

Her cape flowed behind her in the soft wind as she walked through a path in the forest. All around her she could hear snarling and low growls in the darkness, still she walked calmly and steadfastly through the trees until she came out to a clearing in the woods.

Ruby was surrounded, in the dead of night illuminated by only the shattered moon she found herself being glared at hungrily by countless Beowolves… the creatures of Grimm. They shuffled around, their glowing red eyes trained on the small girl who did not falter under their gaze.

A small smile formed from her lips as she reached for the hilt of her massive sword at her back. _I'll show you Mom… I'm strong now._

* * *

Winter had passed and spring had arrived. In a few days, her sisters would be leaving for Beacon. That's right, they all got accepted, to nobody's surprise. Ruby walked down the stairs to the living room, dressed in her Huntress outfit despite the late hour.

"Where do you think you're going?" Qrow turned around from the TV, looking disinterestedly at Ruby as she took a sip from her glass. At that her whole family looked at her from the couch.

"I'm just heading to Vale, there's a Dust shop I like to go to, the old man there lets me stay as long as I want because I always buy ammo for Grace." Ruby smiled. I was a weekend and she could take care of herself, she doubted they would have a problem with her going out.

"Alright well I guess that's okay, just don't stay too late, and be safe." Tai smiled at her.

"Dad, it's Vale, like anything is going to happen." She rolled her eyes as she walked to the door, slipping on her boots before opening the door.

"See you all soon, love you!" With that, Ruby closed the door behind her, on her way to Vale.


	4. The Flames United

_Hey girls, sorry if this sounds weird, I'm pretty bad at writing letters. Okay so my first night at Beacon has been really interesting. People keep looking at me, or at least, I think they are… I bet they can tell I'm the youngest person here. Oh, but I'm not alone, I have my sisters of course, but I also have a friend here! Remember that boy in the alley back over the winter? The one who was being picked on, Jaune Arc? Well he's here! So I'm at least starting off here with a friend. Apparently we're something about teams tomorrow, I'm a little nervous but I'm also excited. I'd love to be on a team with my sisters… but I also don't want to be overshadowed, it'll be hard to stand out with them, I mean they're all super strong and I'm still learning. Maybe I could be on a team with Jaune, that might be fun, he doesn't seem very confident, actually, he kinda reminds me of myself before I met the two of you._

 _I really miss you both, it would have been great to be on a team with you two, start at Beacon together… if I'm being honest, part of me wishes I waited, but I just couldn't pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity. I appreciate just how much you both encouraged me and supported me when I first old you about this. Actually, I really appreciate how you two have encouraged me and supported me since we met. Seriously, thanks to you I've become a lot more confident and sure of myself. I promise to write you both as much as I can…_

 _Love: Ruby._

"Hey Sis, whatcha doing?" Yang plopped down with her sleeping bag beside Ruby while Floryne and Eve took her other side with Floryne laying closer to their youngest sister.

"I'm writing to my friends back at Signal…" She tried to hide her disheartened tone, she really did, she knew she should be excited to be at Beacon and she was… but she couldn't stop thinking about Iris and Thistle.

"Oh Ruby, I know you miss your friends but it's not like you'll never see them again. You'll see, two years will fly by!" Floryne's attempt to comfort her little sister didn't exactly go well.

"Thanks." With a dull voice and a soft sigh Ruby dropped her pen. Yang, Floryne and Even all looked to each other, Floryne silently asking for backup… and it was Eve that tried to come to the rescue.

"Come on Baby Rose, stop being all emo, I mean look where we are!" The excitement and optimism in Eve's voice definitely got Ruby's attention and the youngest sister couldn't help but smile at the almost childlike eagerness in her rebellious sister.

"Yeah, it's like a slumber party!" Yang cheered with even more energy.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby giggled, her sisters' energy finally getting to her, lifting her from her melancholy.

"I know I do." Yang grinned as she checked out some of the more attractive males in the room.

"Yeah but you know, with Baby Rose it's the girls Dad should be worried about." Eve snickered as she reached over her twin to prod a perturbed looking Ruby who was glaring at her indignantly.

"Stop teasing Ruby like that." Floryne glared as she pushed Eve back, making her retract her hand as she came to the defense of her little sister.

"Yeah Eve, not cool." Yang took her no nonsense tone, narrowing her eyes at the offending twin.

"It's fine… I'm used to it." Ruby sighed, letting go of her annoyance, knowing that Eve was looking to get a rise out of her and she wasn't about to let her have the satisfaction of getting to her.

"Anyway, what do you girls think about the teams?" With the fineness of the sledgehammer, Ruby changed the subject. Thankfully her sisters seemed more than happy to follow along.

"I don't really know, honestly I'm a bit worried." Floryne frowned, looking around the large room filled with students, any of whom could be her new teammates.

"Why are you worried? You're the smart one, you'll probably end up being leader on whatever team you're put on and you can kick ass. I'm just worried they'll stick me with a bunch of weaklings that'll slow me down." Eve huffed in indignation at the mere thought.

"I'm not worried, I'm actually excited to see what team I end up on." So, Yang was optimistic. She looked like she couldn't wait to get started, but beside her, Ruby lay her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

 _I want to be on a team with them, but I guess they're right, it's pretty unlikely and they probably wouldn't want me slowing them down. I still have a lot to learn but Yang is strong, Floryne is skilled and Eve is fierce, they would all do great on any team. I guess I'll just have to deal with it, tomorrow is coming either way._ With a dejected breath Ruby settled in, trying to suppress her worry as she let sleep take her in.

* * *

 _Alright, this is it…_ Ruby took a deep, steadying breath as she stood on top of the hard, square surface protruding from the grass. Around her stood the rest of the students, all at their individual small platforms overlooking a steep cliff and a dense forest below.

"Each of you will be given teammates… today." Glynda Goodwitch looked sternly at the students. Ruby glanced around her, three of the students there were her sisters so the odds were pretty good that she would find them. The other students were Jaune, that famous girl Pyrrha Nikos, an energetic girl with short orange hair and a quiet boy with long black hair with a streak of pink along with a few other students who she had no interaction with. _Okay, I guess this won't be so bad._

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin was stoic as ever, looking over his students as he held his mug of coffee. "With that said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

 _Oh okay, so no pressure then._ Ruby growled bitterly in her mind. _Okay, still, I should be fine, between Jaune and my sisters I've got four people I know here, that's really good odds in my favor, Pyrrha seems nice and I know she's strong so I could live with her so that's six. So, no need to worry._

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." The air around the ground dropped as the gravity of his words hit them. Still, Ruby felt confident, she was much more worried about who she would be paired with than the monsters she would fight.

"Our instructors will monitor and grade your progress but we will not interfere. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair will chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Um, actually-"

"Good. Now, take your positions." Professor Ozpin seemed very much adamant about ignoring Jaune. Meanwhile the rest of the students readied to launch.

Ruby looked to her side as Eve was launched high into the air, flung towards the forest below. One after another her fellow students were thrown, with a deep breath Ruby crouched down and reached towards her back, her hand gripping tight to the hilt of her massive sword.

"Um, I have a question. When you say "landing strategy" are you like, dropping us off or-"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin deadpanned, looking not slightly amused by Jaune's questions.

"Oh… well did you like, hand out parachutes and I just missed mine or-"

"You will have to find your own landing strategy." Ozpin cut him off again.

"Hey, relax." Ruby looked to the nervous boy beside her with a cocksure grin. "See ya down there."

 ** _Whoosh!_**

Ruby was launched into the sky. Around her she could see her sisters executing their landing strategies; Yang propelled herself through the trees with blasts from her gauntlets, Eve used jets of fire from glyphs at her hands to fly but Floryne was out of sight, having been the first one launched, she was likely already on the ground. Behind her she could hear Jaune's helpless screaming.

 _Well, I better get started!_ As the forest canopy rapidly approached Ruby pulled out her unfeasibly large sword from her back, retracting the hilt until her arm was braced behind the back of her large blade turning it into its shield mode and then she braced herself.

Between her high speed and the sheer weight of her weapon she smashed through even the thickest trees one after another, branches and splinters showered around her. With a twist of her body reared her bladed shield back and with all her strength she slashed down with a weapon that easily outweighed herself, effortlessly slicing through the last large tree.

With only moments before impact into the forest floor Ruby pulled back on her shield with every muscle she could, pulling the hilt back out forming her sword. Gritting her teeth she put one foot along the blade and one foot at the base of the hilt and tensed her muscles just before impact! The blade larger than herself cut through the ground like butter, slicing through the dirt as Ruby kept her balance, her cape flowing behind her as she slowed to a stop standing majestically atop her weapon as it jutted out of the ground.

Ruby gave a relieved breath as the forest grew quiet and her heart rate slowed. Sunlight streaming in from the canopy glinted off her upside down cross that hung from her neck and the soft breeze blew through her red tipped hair. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds deep within the woods. She couldn't hear any gunfire or the sounds of battle. _I guess we're off to a good start, no one has run into any trouble right off the bat._

"Okay then," Ruby hopped down from her sword before pulling it up from the ground by its hilt with one hand. The large weapon had become much easier to wield since her battle with Eve during the winter, now it felt all but effortless to wield it. "Time to get moving."

Resting the hilt of her sword on her shoulder Ruby walked through the forest, keeping her ears and eyes alert to any sound or movement. _Alright, so I'm pretty sure Yang went deeper into the forest than me, I didn't even see where Floryne went, Jaune fell behind me and Pyrrha landed not far away so that leaves Jaune, those other two, the quiet boy and the hyper girl with the short red hair and then there's…_

A sudden nearby rustling in the trees ripped her from her thoughts. Ruby looked around her, she could see shadowy figures lurking deeper in the cover of the dense brush, near but just out of sight save for when they moved. The sounds surrounded her from every direction, she couldn't help but be impressed by how quickly and quietly they had trapped her. _Well, I was bound to run into trouble sooner or later._

Taking her hilt in one Ruby transformed her sword into Grimm Slayer mode, the large blade splitting down the middle, each falling to one end of the hilt. The weapon now towered over her as her eyes darted around the trees, tension rising in the air as the Grimm encroached.

With a bloodthirsty baying a Beowolf jumped out from the bushes behind her, however instead of fear or surprise Ruby wore a smug grin. In a blur of silver she swung her weapon, the large blade cleaving the Grimm in two in a single stroke. With an agonized yowl the beast died, its body dissolving before its top half even hit the ground.

"Let's do this."

In the next instant more Beowolves than she could count burst from the forest, rushing at her from all around! Rose petals scattered as Ruby moved between the attacking monsters, swinging her dual bladed sword gracefully as she danced into her attacks, slashing and then shooting, taking the recoil from her guns to add to her momentum or change direction while simultaneously shooting the Grimm out of reach of her sword. Their dying howls echoed through the trees as Ruby cut down a dozen Beowolves in only a minute before twirling to a stop, stabbing one end of her sword into the ground as the scattered, mutilated bodies evaporated around her.

"Well I'm off to a good-"

 **Fwooosh!**

Ruby spun around as a pillar of fire exploded from the forest floor and a last desperate howls of a Beowolf screamed from inside the flames before they slowly died down. The leaves and branches in the canopy above the scorched ground were set ablaze and Ruby watched with wide eyes as smoldering embers were carried around her by the heat propelled wind. Her eyes moved up until she saw a familiar girl with dark blue eyes and black hair with tufts of blonde in her bangs wearing a midnight blue dress with a black hoodie wrapped around her waist.

"Eve…" Ruby's eyes met her sister's, the rebellious twin smirked as she sat up in a high branch, her back resting against the trunk of a tree… and her hands were on fire. The flames that were slowly growing as they consumed the trees suddenly ceased as they were drawn through the air into Eve's hands, leaving charred plant matter in their wake before dying at her will. In truth, the glyphs she used weren't her Semblance, only a byproduct of her Dust tattoos, her real Semblance was the ability to control the shape and movements of fire.

"Looks like we're partners now Baby Rose, try not to get overconfident again."

* * *

"Alright… I have no idea where I am." Yang admitted deadpan as she looked around the trees that all looked the damn same! She had been wandering for… well, she wasn't sure how long, long enough for her fellow students to be engaged in battle already. In the distance she could hear explosions and gunshots from all over and yet she hadn't seen anyone, potential partner or Grimm. _Not to mention I have no idea where this temple is from here._

"Well, I guess the only way I'm going to find anything is if I just pick a direction and start walking." Yang shrugged, looking around her trying to figure out which way was north. _I'm bound to run into someone if I manage to go north since that's where everyone else is going still, I wonder who I'll end up with… and I wonder how Ruby is doing. Eh, she's probably fine, she totally kicks ass now._

"Okay, time to focus. Alright so north is probably-" A low growl from behind her cut her off and she could just feel something looming over her. With a halfhearted, embarrassed laugh Yang slowly turned around… coming face to face with two Ursa.

"Eh-heh… I don't suppose either of you know where the temple is?" The Ursa tilted its head at her, almost looking confused before it narrowed its glowing red eyes and spread its maw wide, letting out an ear splitting roar at Yang's face.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" She shrugged, pulling her fist back, her Ember Celica at her wrist transforming into her trademark gauntlet. A wide, toothy grin lit up her face before she launched a powerful punch sending the large Grimm flying back into a tree with the force of her blast before she turned her attention to the other one.

"Come and get it!" Yang growled, her excitement getting the better of her as she leaped headfirst at the Ursa, throwing it to the ground with all her strength before pounding away at it, loosing blast after blast from her gauntlets at point blank range with each punch.

"Watch out!" A familiar, gentle voice shouted from seemingly nowhere. Suddenly, Yang became away of a large shadow cast over her and as the Grimm beneath her dissolved out from under her she turned to see the large claws of the first Ursa rushing down towards her.

Suddenly, in a blur of white and blue, the Grimm's leg was severed. Yang looked to her side to see a girl with short blonde hair and crimson eyes wearing a short white tress with pale blue frills walking through the tree, her body and weapon slightly transparent for just a moment before she stepped out from the trunk of the tree. It was her sister Floryne and her weapon, a dual scythe, a curved blade at each pointing in opposite directions each with jagged teeth cut into the outer edge of the blade and each with large, heavy hammers on the back of the scythes with five holes in the flat of each hammer.

Floryne raised her scythe up, the hook of the blade aimed at the Ursa and then… a powerful explosion shot out from the holes in the hammer, the concussive force sending her spinning with her scythe as she effortlessly sliced the Ursa in half. With a soft sigh of relief she turned to her older sister and held out her hand with an amiable smile.

"I guess we're partners now." She said happily, her crimson eyes looking into Yang's soft lilac.

"Sounds good to me." Yang took her younger sister's hand and got up. "So… do you know which way is north?"

* * *

"Um, did that chick just ride here on an Ursa?" Yang blinked in astonishment as the girl with short orange hair wearing a short pink shirt and a white sleeveless top with heart cut out just above her chest gleefully jumped off the now dead, bear like Grimm while a boy dressed in green and black tailcoat with black hair was panting for breath from their wild ride.

"We're here too!" Ruby screamed, huffing for breath as they burst out of the forest with Eve close behind her looking less than thrilled. The four students made their way to the temple, each grabbing their pieces while Yang and Eve went to greet their sisters.

"So, you two are partners huh?" Yang couldn't help but smirk at her youngest sister's misfortune, Ruby and Eve were definitely not ideal partners. _Bet she wishes she got anyone else, especially Floryne, now they would be a perfect team._

"Got a problem with that?" Eve stepped up, getting right in Yang's face as Ruby followed her, holding their giant chess piece relic.

"Not at all, but it must be pretty embarrassing for you." The eldest sister fired back, folding her arms over her chest as she tilted her head back and stood up a little straighter so she could look down at Eve, only serving to further enrage her.

"Um, I'm right here you know." Ruby's indignant, grumbling broke up her sister's bickering at her expense.

"Oh, sorry Ruby, didn't mean anything by it, you know that." With a sheepish, apologetic grin Yang rubbed the back of her head while Eve just gave a long, exaggerated sigh.

"I feel bad for Floryne getting stuck with you." Eve huffed, her deep blue eyes still glaring challengingly at their older sister.

"Yang and I get along just fine, you're the one who would be problematic for me." Floryne backed up Yang, standing beside her.

"Yeah, maybe personally, but in a fight, your fighting style and hers aren't exactly compatible, if you could even say Yang has any style to begin with."

"Says the girl wearing a choker and a hoodie around her waist." Yang deadpanned.

"Hey, I dressed Ruby, remember!?" Eve pointed to their youngest sibling who was looking pretty tired of her sisters' shenanigans.

"Oh great, so you admit you have the fashion sense of a fifteen year old." Yang grinned smugly, feeling pretty proud of her comeback.

"You wanna take this outside!?" Eve growled, baring her teeth as her hands igniting with fire.

"We are outside!" Yang spat back, taking a stomping step forward. Beside them Eve shook her head, her face firmly planted in her palm more than completely done with her sisters' immaturity. Ruby was left looking around her at the two other students who were watching the spectacle, the girl looking like she was on the very of cheering for blood while the other looked almost as done as Floryne.

"Well good, then it won't be a problem if I kick your pretty blonde ass right here and now!" The flames on Eve's arms burned intensely as her tattoos glowed bright red. Across from her Yang brought her head down hard atop Eve's, pushed against her forehead with her own as her gauntlets clicked their rounds into place, ready to be fired... but both girls were smiling with wild excitement and energy.

"Girls… do you hear screaming?" Ruby interrupted, tugging on Eve's hoodie around her waist as she pointed into the forest. The tension between her sisters fizzled out like nothing as they followed the direction Ruby was pointing, along with Floryne and the other two students.

"Help!" Jaune screamed as he nearly fell over himself running at surprising speed into the clearing, behind him Pyrrha ran a little more gracefully… and then a giant Deathstalker exploded from the trees, its massive pincers snapping at Pyrrha who skilfully dodged as they ran towards their fellow students.

"Oh, well I guess we're all here then." Floryne said nonchalantly as the gargantuan beast barreled down upon them, reaching for the folded up double scythe at her back.

"Let's buy them time so they can get their pieces, then we need to leave!" Ruby commanded, pulling out her immense sword from behind her as she stared defiantly at the Grimm.

"Um, it's not alone." Yang said cryptically, looking to the sky where a giant Nevermore was closing in on the straggling duo of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Yang, Eve, keep the Nevermore off us. Floryne, we have to buy them time, come on!" Without hesitation Ruby launched herself forward in a flurry of rose petals and after only a moment of contemplation, her sisters followed her.

"Let's get in there too Ren!" The orange haired girl said excitedly, transforming her large warhammer into a rocket launcher as she and her partner followed behind the sisters.

"Nora, you help them with the Nevermore." Ren and Nora exchanged a quick look before breaking apart, Nora coming to a screeching halt beside Yang and Eve, taking aim at the flying Grimm while Ren ran on to catch up with Floryne and Ruby!

"Move away!" Ruby screamed as she came to an instant stop, shifting her sword into shield mode and prepared herself, taking a wide stance. Gritting her teeth she held the tip of her shield out while bracing the wide, inward side against her shoulder.

Doing as she said Jaune and Pyrrha split apart, running in opposite directions away from the stampeding Deathstalker and the instant they were out of the way… Ruby fired all twelve of her guns! The rapid fire deluge of bullets filled the air with deafening thunder! The hailstorm of rounds forced the monster to stop as it shrieked in pain, covering its more delicate face with its large pincers.

The Nevermore attacked, sending large pointed feathers raining down across the battlefield in front of the Deathstalker! Behind her Ruby heard her sisters and allies unleashing everything they had at it from the ground… but it was too late, one of the feathers caught on the red sash Pyrrha wore around her waist, forcing her to the ground… and the Deathstalker noticed.

Ruby's gun fire was joined by Ren as they desperately tried to keep it pinned, but despite their efforts it began to crawl towards the trapped student. Turning its body sidelong, their bullets largely bouncing off its curved outer shell, and although still managing to blow off two of its legs, the beast wasn't deterred. It's pincer opened up and reared back, Pyrrha raised her shield up in defense, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the worst.

"Pyrrha!" A frantic scream from Jaune pieced even the sound of gunshots as he sprinted to the beast, narrowly avoiding friendly fire as he jumped on its back with fierce determination and panic in his eyes! Gritting his teeth he thrust down his sword with both hands and all his weight behind it right into the Deathstalker's eye!

It staggered back, sparing Pyrrha just in time for Floryne to reach her, using her Semblance to walk through the deadly onslaught of bullets unharmed. Again as she grabbed Pyrrha by her arm she made her ally intangible, letting her slip through the shaft of the feather. Atop it Jaune brought his shield up just in time to be hit with what felt like a truck as the Grimm swung its gigantic stinnger at it, throwing him a good distance before he tumbled along the ground.

"Stay still you stupid bird!" Yang screamed, her eyes burned crimson, her Semblance kicked on as she unleashed a flurry of from her gauntlets pushing into the air towards the Nevermore! Beside her Nora threw out a barrage of grenades, nailing right in the face as it swooped down low.

"My turn!" Eve seized her chance! Long pillars of flames ejected from glyphs on her hands as she forced their shape to change with her Semblance, turning the amorphous jets of fire into two long arms ending with blazing claws!

With a wild grin she swung her burning arms up, catching the Nevermore by its talons before she was pulled off the ground! Swinging up one arm after another she dug the burning claws into the Grimm's hide, digging them in extra deep as she reached its neck. Her allies below ceased their fire and watched as Eve pulled back her arm and then…

 **Fwooosh!**

A towering pillar of fire consumed the Nervermore's entire head! It let out a deafening screech and Eve was more than satisfied… until she felt her and the best on top of her plummeting to the ground.

"Jump!" Yang called out as loud as she could, running after the falling Nevermore with her arms out in front of her. Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the fires snuff out, she let go, falling back first towards the ground, squeezing her eyes as tight as she could until she felt her body made a hard but safe impact. Nervously… Eve's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the relieved smile of her older sister.

"Good catch." She gave a sigh of relief, her body relaxing as Yang carefully put her on her feet.

"Anytime, but please, don't do that again." The eldest sister chuckled, putting her hands on her hips as Eve smiled thankfully back at her while the Nevermore plowed into the ground.

Then… Ruby was flung towards them, holding tight to the hilt of her sword that was slicing through the ground to stop herself. She was closely followed by Floryne, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren as the damaged but still very dangerous Deathstalker gained ground and much to their their exasperation, The Nevermore too was still alive, its wing badly damaged from the fall but still glaring hungrily at the group of children.

"Alright, new plan!" Ruby growled as she forced herself up, pulling her Summer's Grace from the ground and with a quick swing it transformed into the dual bladed Grimm Slayer mode.

"We'll take the big scorpion thing, you take the giant bird?" Jaune asked, despite having only his shield, he looked more confident and ready to fight.

"Sounds good to me!" Ruby smirked, Jaune smiling back and nodding before turning to face the Deathstalker along with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Satisfied, Ruby turned around, staring down the Nevermore with her sisters.

"Okay, so, we got a plan?" Eve was banged up, her stunt might have been impressive but a tank she was not, and she was feeling the strain.

"Yang, Floryne, keep it busy and grounded, Eve," Ruby looked to her sister and partner, her silver eyes burning with conviction and strength the likes of which Eve had never seen before in her younger sibling.

"I want you to throw me…" The dead seriousness in her voice left no room for argument, all Eve could do was help her or get out of her way… she liked that!

Following her plan Yang and Eve rushed it while it was still on the ground. The middle sister focusing on its injured wing, bringing the hammer of scythe back behind her to the ground before loosing a powerful explosion, sending her flying and spinning into the wing, severing the whole appendage with a single powerful stroke. Meanwhile Yang went for its legs, punching at them with the full force of her Semblance, snapping them one after the other with immense brute strength!

"You ready Baby Rose?!" Eve held Ruby in a giant hand made of fire extending from her arm with a glyph between the fire and Ruby. Eve was looking like she was way too into the idea of hurling her baby sister at a ferocious man eating beast, but Ruby was unphased.

"Go for it!" Ruby gave the signal, and Eve pulled back. Ruby crouched down, tensing her leg muscles and tightening her grip around her sword!

 _ **Whooosh!**_

As soon as Eve's throw was in full swing Ruby launched herself off the with her Semblance, flying at ungodly speed, ripping through the air as she twisted her body into a powerful rotation, aiming her blades at the monster's neck and in a single, devastating slash, the Nevermore's head was severed and its massive body began to rapidly degrade. As soon her her blade made contact she forced her entire body downwards, falling towards the ground as her swords became one single, immense blade, shifting her weight perfectly with one foot on the base of the sword and one hand on the hilt she slashed into a large tree, cutting it in half down the middle, but sparing her a painful fall.

As the tree fell in half around her Ruby stood stoically, her sword stabbed halfway through the remaining trunk, but her feet her firmly on the ground. Out in the field in front of her, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looked on in awe while her sister's all smiled proudly at her. They had won the day.

 _We did it…_

* * *

"From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR." Their team name appeared on the screen along with the sounds of applause from the observing students. Excitedly Nora threw her arms around Ren while Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged proud and relieved looks.

"And your leader will be… Jaune Arc." At Ozpin's words Jaune's eyebrows rose, completely taken aback, beside him Pyrrha smiled gleefully. "Congratulations young man."

After a friendly punch to the shoulder from Pyrrha to her new leader, the newly designated Team JNPR descended the stage as the four sisters walk up.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Eve Branwen, Floryne Branwen and Yang Xaio Long." Ozpin announced their names as the girls stook their place before him. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will all work together as… Team FYRE."

"And your leader will be… Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked at least as stunned as Jaune had but as she slowly turned her head, she received nothing but happy, proud and approving smiles from her three older sisters.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang squeed, pulling Ruby into a tight hug!

"Congratulations little sister." Floryne almost sounded as though she were on the verge of crying with joy as she hugged both Ruby and Yang.

"After what you did back there, you deserve it Baby Rose." Eve smirked, roughly rubbing Ruby's hair with her hand.

"Eve, there are people listening, don't call me that!" Despite her feigned annoyance at her sister using her nickname in front of everyone, Ruby smiled brightly… she couldn't be happier.


End file.
